I co było dalej
by Lavenna
Summary: Dalsze losy Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół. P.s. Pierwszy rozdział został odnowiony. Postaram się wstawić nowy rozdział w tym tygodniu, mam dużo zadane, muszę się uczyć więc proszę o wyrozumiałość i cierpliwość ;)
1. Chapter 1

*1. Może Ona dzisiaj to Tobie da!

Mogło wydawać się, że Harry jest w siódmym niebie. Wygrana wojna, ocalony świat, przyjaciele którzy go kochają (pomijając fakt, że są razem) oraz rodzina. Jednakże czegoś (kogoś) mu brakowało. Osoby którą rzucił na szóstym roku mianowicie siostry Rona Ginny. Zerwał z Ginny z powodów dla niego oczywistych tak ją kochał, że postanowił ją zostawić by nie stała jej się krzywda. Gdy po wojnie przeniósł się do Nory chciał z nią porozmawiać na temat powrotu do siebie lecz cały czas coś się działo .Było kilka powodów do radości mianowicie: powrót Freda. Okazało się, że Pani Weasley faszerowała swoje dzieci eliksirem "krwawego zdrowia" . Eliksir ten chronił ciało, organy osoby która "umarła" Na skutek wypadku (eliksir nie działał jednak na czarnoksięskie zaklęcie), więc Fred umrzeć nie mógł ponieważ zaklęcie go nie trafiło a został przywalony cegłami i tego typu rzeczami. Drugim powodem do radości było obudzenie się Snape i Dumbledora, którzy rzucili na siebie silne zaklęcia pozorujące śmierć, a trzecim to, że wszyscy mieli wrócić do Hogwartu 1 września by kontynuować naukę!.

Było letnie ciepłe późne popołudnie, na niebie nie gościła ani jedna chmurka. Hermiona i Harry siedzieli na kocu w ogródku Weasley'ów.

- Może dał byś już spokój co?!- Powiedziała podirytowana Hermiona.- Gapisz się na nich cały czas. Nie zerwą przez to!

- O co Ci znów chodzi?- zapytał wściekły Harry.- Cały czas się mnie czepiasz. Mam już tego dosyć. Idź porozmawiaj z Ronulkiem i odczep się ode mnie!

- Harry! Mógłbyś się opanować?! Tak i będę się Ciebie czepiać bo cały czas gapisz się na Ginny i Dean'a. Zeszli się i nic Ci do tego!

- Ale ja nie mogę na to patrzeć! Jestem straszliwie o nią zazdrosny! CO ONA W NIM WIDZI?!

- Nie twój interes. Zerwałeś z nią! Ile razy mam Ci to powtarzać? A jeżeli jesteś taki zazdrosny to walcz o nią a nie siedzisz tu jak taka dupa wołowa za przeproszeniem gapisz się na nią i udajesz, że mnie słuchasz. Czy ty w ogóle mnie słuchasz?! Harry!

- Co? CO? Mówiłaś coś?- Harry cały czas wpatrywał się w Ginny rozmawiającą z Dean'em. Wiedział, że Hermiona zaraz się zemści na nim za to, że jej nie słuchał ale nie dbał o to. Zazdrość w nim wrzała. Najchętniej poszedł by tam i wykręcił Dean'owi głowe!

- Tak Harry mówiłam! Zawalcz o Ginny- Hermiona miała dziwnie spokojny głos.- A tak w ogóle gdzie jest Ron- Spytała

- Ron poszedł po coś do picia i zobaczyć czy przyleciały już sowy z listem.

Harry spojrzał znów na Ginny ale tym razem stała już sama machała Dean'owi na pożegnanie. Po chwili zaczęła iść w strone Harry'ego i Hermiony.

- Cześć!- Powiedziała Ginny z uśmiechem

- Hej!- Odpowiedzieli razem.

- Zgadnijcie dokąd dziś idę- Pisnęła z zachwytu.

- Dokąd- Zapytał Hatty z nutką zazdrości w głosie.

- Na koncert!- Wykrzyczała z radością- Dean powiedział, że będzie tu o 20:00 i jak chcecie to też możecie z nami iść.

- Nie Ginny. To bardzo miłe z twojej strony, że nas zapraszasz ale nie będziemy psuć Ci wieczoru - Powiedziała Hermiona.

- Właściwie ja mogę iść- Wtrącił się Harry- Nie mam planów to na jaki koncert idziemy?

- Nie, Harry nie możesz iść! Zrozumiałeś?!

- Ale!

- Zrozumiałeś ?- Zapytała jeszcze groźniej Hermiona

- Tak zrozumiałem!

Ginny przyglądała się tej scenie ale po chwili stwierdziła, że nie będzie się wtrącać i poszła. Harry był obrażony na Hermione za to, że nie pozwoliła mu iść. Ron przyszedł i zawołał ich na kolacje, wszyscy ruszyli do kuchni. Przy stole nic się specjalnego nie działo oprócz spadających owoców Freda i Georga. Harry oberwał od banana trzy razy, aż w końcu bliźnicy dostali od jabłka i postanowili je schować z powrotem do woreczka. Wybiła godzina 20:00 Harry patrzył jak inny wychodzi. Postanowił pójść do siebie na górę i czekać na nią. Wyczekiwał powrotu Ginny z takim zniecierpliwieniem, napięciem , że nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu miał nadzieje, że nie będzie jej się podobało i zerwie z Dean'em. Dochodziła godzina 2 w nocy gdy nagle usłyszał krzyk pani Weasley dochodzący z kuchni.

- Co to ma znaczyć?! Jesteś za młoda! Nie podoba mi się wracanie o tak późnej porze!

- Ale mamo! Ja się tylko z nim całowałam! I o jakiej późnej porze mówimy?!

Na słowo całowałam Harry'emu stanęło serce postanowił pójść do kuchni i podsłuchać całą rozmowę. Gdy schodził dobiegały do niego różne słowa wykrzyczane przez panią Weasley i Ginny. Zatrzymał się na piątym schodku. Dzięki temu mógł je widzieć ale one nie widziały by jego. Gdyby go zobaczyły to co by powiedział: Przepraszam usłyszałem, że się kłócicie więc postanowiłem podsłuchać, lub - Naprawdę nie przeszkadzajcie sobie ja tu tylko usiądę i będę przyglądać się tej scenie z zainteresowaniem!. Spojrzał na swój zegarek była 2:34. Uuuu to pani Weasley jest mocno rozwścieczona- pomyślał. Usiadł na schodku i postanowił podsłuchiwać dalej.

- Ron w moim wieku wracał później! I mu awantur nie robiłaś!

- Ale on nie chodził na randki!

- A więc o to Ci chodzi?- zapytała podirytowana Ginny

- O co?

- O to, że się całowałam!Dla tego zrobiłaś mi taką awanturę przy Dean'ie I! On przez Ciebie się nigdy do mnie nie odezwie!

- Ja jaką awanturę?! tylko stwierdziłam, że jest dla ciebie za stary i kazałam mu wracać do domu i...

-Powiedziałaś, że ma tu nigdy nie przychodzić! I "miło" dałaś mu do zrozumienia, że ma ze mną zerwać! Co uczynił!

- Zrozum on jest dla Ciebie za stary!

- Czyżby? Gdybym całowała się z Harrym dałabyś nam swoje błogosławieństwo! - Żachnęła się Ginny i szybkim krokiem szła do swojego pokoju. Harry gdy zobaczył Ginny idącą w jego stronę wyjął z kieszeni pelerynę niewidkę i założył ją, Przesunął się na lewy bok schodka by Ginny się o niego nie potknęła.

- Wracaj tu młoda damo !jeszcze nie skończyłam!- Krzyknęła pani Weasley

- A ja już tak!- I wbiegła po schodach do swojego pokoju, o mały włos a potknęła by się o Harry'ego dyby w porę nie zareagował.Harry wstał z schodka i ruszył do swojego ł cały w skowronkach. Zerwali ze sobą! Naprawdę ze sobą zerwali! Kochana pani weasley! Powinienem jej upiec ciasto albo coś takiego- Radował się w duchu Harry. Wszedł cicho do swojego pokoju, tak by nie obudzić Rona, opadł na swoje łóżko i zasnął cały szczęśliwy. Następnego dnia gdy tylko się obudził wstał, ubrał i umył się jak najszybciej umiał i popędził na dół do kuchni na śniadanie. Ujrzał siedzącą już przy stole Ginny z markotną miną. Na ostatnich dwóch schodkach zwolnił i przybrał minę gentelmean'a . Usiadł koło niej. inny nawet na niego nie spojrzała, patrzyła cały czas przed siebie.

- Hej! Jak się czujesz?- Zagadał

- A no jakoś.- mruknęła- Słyszałeś wczorajszą kłótnię?- Dodała lekko zmartwionym głosem.

- No coś tam mi się obiło o uszy- Odpowiedział z wyczeszczem na twarzy

- Coś tam? Wydzierałam się jakbym grała w jakimś horrorze- Uśmiechnęła się

- Oj tam, aż tak źle to nie było

- Hej Harry mogę mieć do Ciebie prośbę?

Harry'emu na chwilę serce zamarło ale po chwili stwierdził, że wypada odpowiedzieć.

- Jasne! a jaką?

- Pocałujesz mnie? Tak naprawdę żeby mama widziała a potem jakby nigdy nic zaczniemy rozmawiać ok?

Harry'emu wydawało się, że śni zrobi dla niej wszystko! ABSOLUTNIE WSZYSTKO!

- Jasne mogę spróbować!

-Dzięki jesteś najlepszy- pocałowała go w policzek- Dam Ci znać kiedy.

Jakieś 5 min Ginny opowiadała Harry'emu o swoim planie. Gdzie ona miała się z nim całować na oczach wszystkich by zrobić Pani Weasley na złość. Harry'emu ten plan się podobał bo mógł być z nią naprawdę blisko. Po kilku minutach usłuszeli kroki i zanim Harry zdążył coś powiedzieć Ginny przyciągnęła go do siebie i zaczęła całować tak jak nigdy. Do kuchni weszli Fred i George z głupimi uśmieszkami na twarzy usiedli na przeciwko nich i przyglądali się całej scenie z zaciekawieniem. Pani Weasley stanęła na progu i gdy tylko zobaczyła Harry'ego i Ginny zaczęła głośno chrząkać by podkreślić swoją obecność. Nie przejmowali sie ty i skończyli sie całować dopiero wtedy jak George rzucił płatkiem wielkości gradu Harry'ego.

- Ej to bolało- Pisnął Harry

- Boleć co najwyżej mogło patrzenie na was- Uśmiechnął się kpiąco George- To co Fredie może powinniśmy do naszej kolekcji dowcipów dodać klej. Pomoże parą się do siebie PRZYKLEJAĆ.

- Myślę, że to dobry pomysł chodźmy więc czym prędzej George. Pomóżmy im. Bo coś szybko się od siebie odkleili nie sądzisz?

I oboje poszli do swojego pokoju chcichocząc. Pani Weasley stała już w kuchni i nie wiedziała co ma zrobić. Postanowiła zignorować sytuacje Może to tylko ten jeden raz pomyślała. Więc ruszyła żwawym krokiem w stronę kuchenki. Ginny uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego i podziękowała. Od tego razu gdzie tylko mogli całowali się na oczach pani Weasley , co wprowadzając ją w zakłopotanie, więc postanowiła ich rozdzielić i wymyślała im beznadziejne zadania tak by nie mogli wykonywać ich razem. Harry by zy na panią Weasley. Te dni od kiedy Ginny wymyśliła ten plan były najlepszymi dniami jego życia! Nie myślał o niczym innym tylko o tym, że może całować się z Ginny dla swojej przyjemności a ona nic nie podejrzewa.

Był chłodny dzień. Kropelki deszczu obijały się o szybę z wielkim hałasem. Wszyscy oprócz Freda i Georga byli przygnębieni. Harry właśnie wychodził z pokoju który dzielił z Ronem, gdy nagle kilka osób zagrodziło mu drogę i zaczęło śpiewać:

„ Żyj nam, Żyj nam lat 100!

Twoje miejsce jest w ZOO

Miny robisz jak małpa

W głowie ciągle masz pstro!"

Harry'emu dopiero teraz przypomniało się, że właśnie skończył osiemnaście lat! Zaśmiał się w środku. Ta piosenka na pewno była wymyślona przez Freda i Georga. Gdy otworzył buzię by podziękować wszystkie te osoby rzuciły się na niego z prezentami i wparowali do pokoju. Chwilę później poczuł jak lądują na podłodze przygniatając Harry'ego. Nad sobą poczuł słodki zapach kwiatów i rude ogniste włosy. Pomyślał, że to Ginny ale ta osoba była wyższa i silniejsza. Gdy wszyscy się wyprostowali zobaczył, że to George na nim leżał a nie Ginny i poczuł dziwny zawód. Choć pachniał tak samo ładnie. W końcu odezwał się:

-Dziękuje kochani za te miłe powitanie! I tą wspaniałą piosenkę ale nie musieliście tego robić- Wyszczerzył zęby. Tak naprawdę był zachwycony ale wrodzona skromność nakazywała mu mówić inaczej.

- Skończ już Harry głosić te swoje wywody my wiedzieliśmy od początku, że tego chciałeś.- Powiedzieli równo bliźniacy uśmiechając się.

- No dobra, już dobra ! Chciałem- Przyznał-Ale tak czy siak dziękuje wam- Dodał.

Po chwili wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać i wręczali Harry'emu prezenty. Odpakował je od razu. Od Hermiony dostał album z ich wspólnymi zdjęciami, najbardziej podobało mu się zdjęcie jego i Rona na tle Hogsmate gdzie Harry siedział na ramionach Rona zdejmując mu czapkę zimową z głowy, przy tym jak Ron tańczył. Ron natomiast dał mu szatę do gry w Quidditcha z napisem HARRY KRÓLEM GRYFONÓW! Ginny kupiła mu obcisłe czarne spodnie. Harry zarumienił się jak to zobaczył. Od bliźniaków dostał trzy skrzynki piwa kremowego i ognistej whisky oraz pudełka z ich magicznymi produktami. Później wszyscy zeszli na dół gdzie pani Weasley zrobiła śniadanie. Złożyła Harry'emu życzenia i oznajmiła, że dziś przychodzą goście na urodzinową imprezę Harry'ego. Harry wraz z Ronem i Hermioną poszli do pokoju opowiadając sobie kawały i śmiejąc się przy tym. Spędzili cały dzień na rozmowie i wygłupach. Ron w pewnej chwili chwycił Hermionę usadził ją na swoich barkach, zaczarował ich i zaczął robić fikołki w powietrzu nie przerywając. Harry'ego osobiście rozśmieszył ten widok.

- Puść mnie Ronaldzie! Może nam coś się stać! To nie jest śmieszne- Zawyła Hermiona.

- Ależ jest!- Powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy Ron.

- Puść mnie! Proszę Cię!

- Nie!

- Pomocy!- Hermiona krzyczała jeszcze głośniej.

- Nikt Cię nie usłyszy Harry przed chwilą rzucił muffliato. Więc nikt Ci nie pomoże.

- Harry pomóż! proszę!

- Ron ona ma rację zatrzymaj się.

- Dziękuje!- Powiedziała uspokojona Hermiona

- Nie masz za co dziękować, Ron zatrzymaj się i rób fikołki do tyłu- Powiedział Harry na co Ron parsknął śmiechem

- Okeeeej trzymaj się Hermi- Ron był w siódmym niebie.

- Ron ja Cię błagam! odstaw mnie!

Ron zatrzymał się zdjął Hermionę ze swoich barków na co ta odetchnęła. Ale zaraz chwicił ja znów i zaczął łaskotać przyłączył się do tego Harry. Hermiona wiła się ze śmiechu i prosiła ich by skończyli ale oni nie mieli zamiaru. Przestali dopiero wtedy gdy do pokoju weszli Thonks i Lupin z paczuszkami w dłoniach. Wręczyli Harry'emu prezenty i złożyli życzenia po czym wszyscy udali się do pokoju głównego na imprezę urodzinową. Gdy wybiła północ goście zaczęli się zbierać. Najpierw wyszli Thonks i Lupin potem Bill I Fleur, Charlie i Dianna, Kingsley a na końcu Luna ze swoim ojcem. Ron i Hermiona poszli do pokoju, państwo Weasley sprzątali. W pokoju została Ginny, on oraz bliźniacy. Ci ostatni znów coś majstrowali więc Harry odwrócił się i patrzyła na Ginny. Jej głębokie czekoladowe oczy pochłaniały go wzrokiem. Patrzyli tak na siebie przez jakiś czas, w końcu Harry nie wytrzymał podszedł do Ginny i zaczął ją całować, tak mocno jak nigdy Ginny odwzajemniła pocałunek. Całowali się tak dobre kilka minut. Harry wplątał swoje palce w jej włosy i położył ją na kanapie, Ginny objęła go nogami, ale po chwili to on leżał na plecach całowali się tak mocno, jakby się nie widzieli kilka lat, jakby przez pocałunek chcieli uzupełnić te chwile gdy nie byli razem. Harry czuł narastającą ekstazę, czuł Ginny całym sobą, czuł jej wargi na jego wargach, jej język wpleciony w jego język, jej ciało leżące na nim. Harry mruknął z zachwytu Ginny zignorowała to, całowała go dalej. Nagle oboje poczuli mocne uderzenie czymś twardym w głowę oderwali się od Siebie i ujrzeli Rona stojącego nad nimi z parasolką w ręku.

- Auuuu!-pisnęła Ginny- Co to miało znaczyć?-Dodała

- To, że stoję tu 3 minuty i proszę byście się posunęli a wy mnie ignorujecie i dalej się w siebie wssysacie.

Harry oblał się rumieńcem. Wiedział, że Ron stoi po jego stronie i zrobi wszystko by on i Ginny byli razem, sam mu to powiedział pewnej nocy. Ale jednak zrozumiał, że nie tylko Ron oglądał tę scenę i dla tego uderzył ich parasolką. Po drugiej stronie pokoju stała pani Weasley z dziwną miną. Ginny też już skojarzyła, że Ron zrobił to by uniknąć kłótni. Oboje na niego popatrzyli wzrokiem mówiącym" Dzięki"". Pani Weasley spojrzała na nich uśmiechnęła się blado i poszła do kuchni.

- Nie ma za co- Odpowiedział Ron i ruszył w stronę schodów.

Ginny wyplątała się w objęć Harry'ego i pobiegła na górę do swojego pokoju. Harry stał na środku pokoju z głupkowatym wyrazem twarzy odprowadzając wzrokiem Gin. Dopiero teraz zrozumiał co zrobił. Pocałowałem Ginny! A ona odwzajemniała pocałunek! Wykrzykiwał głos w jego głowie. Harry chciał podskoczyć z radości ale tego nie zrobił. Odwrócił się i ujrzał Freda i Georga tańczących w kółku i wyśpiewujących:

**„Masa parę a para masę

Może ona dzisiaj to tobie da

Może ona dzisiaj to tobie da

Masa parę a para masę

Może ona dzisiaj to tobie da

Może ona dzisiaj to tobie da"

Po krótkiej chwili dotarły do niego słowa tej piosenki.

Kilka słów od autora:

Nie chciałam zakończyć epoki Harry'ego Pottera więc postanowiłam napisać Fanfiction, które będzie opowiadać o losach Harry'ego w późniejszych latach. Starała się jak najwierniej odtworzyć postacie . Mam nadzieję, że pierwszy rozdział się podobał w najbliższym czasie mam zamiar napisać kolejne.

*Postanowiłam, że tytuł pierwszego rozdziału będzie fragmentem piosenki jaką Fred i George śpiewali Harry'emu

**Fragment piosenki „Figazmakiem" lub „Kobiece" (Zależy na jakiej stronie ) mojego ulubionego zespołu „Strachy na Lachy". Pasował mi tekst tej piosenki do całej sytuacji zapewne w innych rozdziałach też będę umieszczać jakieś fragmenty piosenek ale to się jeszcze zobaczy Dziękuje za przeczytanie mojego Fanfika.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Pluskwa w uchu.

Harry obudził się następnego dnia cały w skowronkach. Wydawało mu się, że nic nie zepsuje jego błogiego humoru. Pomylił się! Już od zejścia na dół do kuchni zaczął się gotować! Gdy zobaczył listę rzeczy do zrobienia, którą wręczyła mu pani Weasley. Lista miała 10 punktów.

1. Posprzątajcie z Ronem w pokoju!

2. Pozamiataj na strychu.

3. Umyj łazienkę na parterze.

4. Pomóż Hermionie w układaniu książek.

5. Nakarm kury.

6. Harry, Ron, Fred, George wygońcie gnomy z ogrodu!

7. Napraw z Ronem szopę na miotły.

8. Nakryj do stołu.

9. Wymyj naczynia

10. Spakuj wstępnie kufer.

Harry przeczytał listę i wpatrywał się w nią szeroko otwartą buzią. Ocknął się dopiero gdy Hermiona szturchnęła go i stwierdziła, że wygląda jak idiota. Harry spojrzał na nią mściwie i zaczął oglądać listę Rona. Pocieszył się gdy zobaczył, że Ron ma 20 punktów nie dziesięć. Odwrócił głowę i zobaczył, że koło niego siedzi Ginny. Uśmiechnęła się i przywitała go. Harry wpatrywał się. Po krótkim czasie odwzajemnił uśmiech i pocałował ją w policzek. Ginny zarumieniła się. I zalała musli mlekiem. Przez chwilę Harry był nieobecny,10 min potrwało przeżucie przez niego kawałka bułki. Po śniadaniu zabrali się z Ronem za sprzątanie pokoju.

- Ron co to w ogóle jest?- Zapytał Harry z czarnym kawałkiem podartego materiału w ręku.

- A to! To nic to moje majtki.

- Czyste?- Spytał Harry z nadzieją.

- Nie leżą tu jakiś miesiąc- Odparł Ron z uśmiechem.

- O FUUUJJJJJJJ! RON NAWET JA TAK NIE SYFIĘ!- Harry rzucił Rona majtkami.

- Weź mi to z twarzy!

- Sam sobie to zdejmij ja tego dotykać nie będę!- Odrzekł z obrzydzeniem Harry po czym posprzątał swoje rzeczy i wszedł na strych aby posprzątać. Wspiął się po drabinie na strych. Gdy wszedł poczuł nieprzyjemny smród dochodzący od chrapiącego Ghula. Wyjął różdżkę z kieszeni.

- CHŁOSZCZYŚĆ!

Obserwował jak wszystkie przedmioty zaczęły stawać na swoich miejscach. Wycelował różdżką w Ghula i rzucił na niego zaklęcie oczyszczające. Dzięki niemu Ghul pachniał przyjemnie. Zszedł do pokoju i zobaczył jak Ron próbuje pozbyć się starych prześcieradeł które omotały go. Harry podszedł do niego i pomógł mu je zdjąć.

- Dzięki stary- Wymamrotał Ron.

- Spoko, żaden kłopot tylko uważaj następnym razem.

Po czym ruszył do łazienki by ją umyć. Otworzył drzwi i zobaczył małe okrągłe pomieszczenie. Podłoga była zakurzona, ale dało się dostrzec, że kafelki mają kolor pomarańczowy. Łazienka była zakurzona z każdego kąta zwisały pajęczyny, wanna była półokrągła z nóżkami w kształcie lwa ze złota. Umywalka była śliczna i pasowała do wanny. Kran w wannie jak i w umywalce był w kształcie lwa. Ściany miały kolor barw Gryffindoru. Harry uśmiechnął się w duchu, ktoś podkreślał swoją przynależność do tego domu. Chłopak nigdy tu nie był. Stał tak przez chwilę aż zdecydował, że może zacząć sprzątać. Gdy skończył łazienka lśniła czystością, już nie było pajęczyn ani kurzu. Zapalił światło i zobaczył, że lampy mają kształt tiary przydziału. Poszedł do pani Weasley by poinformować ją, że skończył już sprzątać łazienkę. Pani Weasley na widok oczyszczonego pomieszczenia rozpłakała się i przytuliła Harry'ego.

- Nie wiem jak mam Ci dziękować Harry!- Mówiła przez łzy.

- Nie ma za co- Odpowiedział- Od kiedy jest tu ta łazienka?- Spytał

- Od czasu ślubu mojej babci uwielbiała Gryffindor i starała się to podkreślić. Jeszcze raz Ci dziękuje za to upiekę Ci tort czekoladowy. Może być?

- Jasne!- Krzyknął z zachwytu Harry- Oczywiście nie musi Pani- dodał szybko

Pani Weasley uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała coś do siebie co brzmiało jak „Och, Harry, Harry". I poszła. Harry zamknął drzwi łazienki i skierował się w stronę biblioteczki Weasley'ów. Otworzył stare drewniane drzwi i wszedł. Pokój był mały. Przy ścianie znajdowały się trzy półki na książki. Naprzeciwko półek stał stolik z trzema krzesłami. Harry, Ron i Hermiona często przychodzili do tego pomieszczenia by przedyskutować plany. Biblioteczka była dosyć stara. Pani Weasley odziedziczyła ją po swoich dziadkach. Nie było tu żadnej nowej książki magicznej same z XIX i XX w. Hermiona oczywiście przyszła wcześniej i z tego co Harry zdążył zauważyć zrobiła już więcej niż połowę.

- Witaj Harry. Jakbyś mógł poukładać dzieje magii według roku byłabym Ci wdzięczna.

- To wszystko? Ile już zrobiłaś przez ten czas?

- Zrobiłam prawie wszystko. Zostały tylko „Dzieje Magii" do poukładania i „Z eliksirami przez wieki'. Tym drugim właśnie się zajmuje. Więc zacznij układać „Dzieje Magii " to skończymy szybciej.

- Ok! Już się robi

Harry zrobił tak jak kazała mu Hermiona. Podszedł do najstarszej półeczki, wyjął z niej książki i rozpoczął układania. Z tego co zauważył książki z serii „Dzieje Mgii" sięgały 1985 roku. Harry był zafascynowany, że Weasley'owie mają coś starego co przechodzi z pokolenia na pokolenie. Układał je godzinę. Po czym wstał poinformował Hermionę, o tym, że skończył i wyszedł. Teraz kierunek KURNIK pomyślał. Wszedł do kuchni gdzie już Pani Weasley gotowała obiad, wziął wiadro z ziarnami i poszedł do kurnika nakarmić je. Kury karmił nie całe 15 min. Wyjął z kieszeni kartkę, którą dostał od pani Weasley z zadaniami na dziś i spojrzał na punkt " 6. Harry, Ron, Fred i George wygońcie gnomy z ogrodu" przeczytał. A więc muszę znaleźć chłopaków i zabieramy się do roboty. Harry chodził po norze szukając ich lecz każdy był zajęty. Postanowili, że gnomy wyrzucą po obiedzie. Postanowił, że w tym czasie załatwi punkt 10. Więc żwawym krokiem ruszył do pokoju Swojego i Rona by muc zapakować kufer. Podczas pakowania myślał o Ginny, nie spędził z nią ani chwili po śniadaniu! Zastanawiał się co ona teraz robi? Może pomaga pani Weasley? Może jest z Hermioną? Może sprząta swój pokój? I gdy tak gdybał z dołu rozległ się krzyk Georga.

- OBIAAAAAAAAAAAAADD!

Harry zamknął kufer to co miał do spakowania spakował i ruszył w stronę kuchni. Usiadł przy stole. Ginny postawiła na stół wielki garnek z ziemniakami oraz z sosem pieczarkowym, Fred przyniósł kotlety i pełno surówek, George natomiast majstrował przy kompocie ze wiśni. Było jasne, że chciał go ulepszyć. Kiedy wszyscy zjedli, czwórka chłopaków ruszyła do ogrodu zawalczyć z gnomami.

- Co jest Harry, że jesteś taki markotny?- Spytał Fred. W jego uśmieszku było coś niepokojącego.

- Właśnie Harry co Ci jest usta Ci spierzchły od całowania się?- Dodał George.

I wszystko było jasne. Harry nie był głupi domyślił się, że bliźniaki będą się z niego nabijać. I nie mylił się. W momencie kiedy Harry ruszył w stronę pierwszego gnoma bliźniacy zaczęli tańczyć koło niego wyśpiewując radośnie:

*„She said

She said

She said

I will never be your queen, ah"

Harry starał się ignorować ich ale bliźniacy zaczęli śpiewać jeszcze głośniej. W końcu nie wytrzymał.

- Możecie się ode mnie odczepić?!- Wybuchnął.

- Patrz Fredie nasz mały **Król się zdenerwował.

- Właśnie zauważyłem Georgie. Czy coś Cię wyprowadziło z równowagi?

- Tak! Wy! Zajmijcie się lepiej wywalaniem gnomów a nie mną!- Ryknął- CO WAS OBCHODZI CO POWIEDZIAŁA GINNY!.

- ***BAM! A jednak Harry!. My wcale nie mieliśmy Ginny na myśli ale jak tam kto uważa- Uśmiechnęli się szyderczo i poszli na jak to nazywali „Gnomo opróżnianie". Harry spojrzał na Rona który po chwili milczenia odezwał się.

- Chodźmy naprawić tę szopę co?- Spytał

- Dobry pomysł.

I razem ruszyli w stronę starego budynku. Okazało się, że trzeba naprawić tylko drzwi i jedną półkę zajęło im to niecałą godzinę. Akurat jak skończyli mama Rona zawołała ich i poprosiła by nakryli do stołu. Gdy już to zrobili usiedli i czerpali każdą wolną minutę. Po chwili do kuchni zaczęły przychodzić osoby. Hermiona z mocno rozczochranymi włosami. Fred i George z ranami po ugryzieniu na palcach. Ginny z okurzoną bluzką i pan Weasley wracający z pracy. Kiedy Harry jadł patrzył cały czas na Ginny. Głos w jego głowie po cichutku podśpiewywał:

****„You're just too good to be true

I can't keep my eyes off you

You feel like heaven to touch

I wanna hold you so much"

Wsłuchiwał się w melodie w swojej głowie. Nie odrywając wzroku od Ginny. Zaraz, zaraz to nie mój głoś! Pomyślał, Ja tego nie śpiewam!. Podniósł rękę do prawego ucha skąd wydobywała się melodia. Wyczuł, że coś ma w uszach. Wyjął to. To była pluskwa rozejrzał się po kuchni i ujrzał Freda i Georga tarzających się po podłodze ze śmiechu.

- To wy to zrobiliście? Tak?- Harry był wściekły. Gdyby nie na nim robili żarty uznał by to pewnie za zabawne.

- Jasne, ze my a co myślałeś, że masz taki męski głos?- Zapytał Fred cały czas śmiejący się z kawału.

- Ale jesteś szybki Harry- Zawył ze śmiechu George!- A przy tym ta twoja mina! Coś pięknego- Bliźniacy ledwo łapali powietrze. Nikt prócz nich i Harry'ego nie wiedział o co chodzi. Z wyrazu jego twarzy woleli po prostu nie pytać. Harry cały wkurzony wyszedł z kuchni. Powiedział tylko, że jak wszyscy zjedzą wróci i pomyje. Wpadł do pokoju wściekły, trząsł się ze złości. Jak oni mogli mnie tak wkurzyć JAK?! -Ryknął sam do siebie. HA! Przecież to bliźniacy oni mogą WSZYSTKO!. Opadł na łóżko i zaczął rozmyślać. Po chwili wybuchł śmiechem. W sumie to było bardzo zabawne- przyznał- Chłopaki dobrze to rozegrali, nawet nie zauważył jak kładą mu pluskwę do ucha. HEH nie potrzebnie się tak zezłościł. Wstał z łóżka zszedł na dół. Nikogo już w kuchni nie było. Stół był posprzątany więc zabrał się za mycie naczyń. Był tak zmęczony dzisiejszym dniem, że od razu poszedł do łóżka i się położył. Zasnął bardzo szybko. Zdążył jeszcze uchwycić kroki Rona wchodzącego do pokoju. Ale chwilę potem zapadł w głęboki sen.

Kilka słów od autora:

Tak jak mówiłam i w tym rozdziale dodałam fragmenty piosenek, które pasowały do sytuacji.

* Fragment piosenki King Charles'a „Bam Bam"

** Dla czego dwie gwiazdki przy królu? To proste „Król" to po angielsku „King" chciałam nawiązać do autora tej piosenki King Charles'a

*** „BAM!" George zwrócił się tak do Harry'ego mam dwa wyjaśnienia w tej sprawie

1)Znam dużą grupkę ludzi, która używa „Bam" zamiast „Kaboom" natomiast „Kaboom" używa się zamiast „Wow" lub w momencie gdy kogoś „Zatyka" bo powiedziałeś/aś coś na co nie ma odpowiedzi.

Np. -Jakbyś nie miała nóg to nosiłabyś skarpetki?

-Nie.

-To po co nosisz stanik? Kaboom. (Ten przykład znalazłam w necie)

2). I znów nawiązanie. „Bam" jest także tytułem tej piosenki.

**** Fragment piosenki Muse „Can't Take My Eyes Off You." Wiem, że nie oni śpiewają to w oryginale ale tylko ich wersję znam. Musiałam umieścić tę piosenkę, ponieważ pasowała mi do kawału Freda i Georga

Dziękuje za cierpliwość i przeczytanie kolejnego rozdziału.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Nie taki koszmar straszny jak go opisują!

Niebo było rozgwieżdżone. Osiemnastolatek z czarną rozczochraną czupryną i okularami na nosie szedł boso po zielonej ,miękkiej trawie. Spojrzał na niebo. Księżyc świecił coraz jaśniej i jaśniej, jego blask oślepiał chłopaka. Harry szedł w stronę różowych petunii. Ujrzał tam postać, była ubrana w ciemnozielony aksamitny garnitur. Mężczyzna miał czarne włosy do ramion.

- SYRIUSZ!- ryknął Harry. Mężczyzna odwrócił się. Chłopak zauważył w jego wyglądzie coś dziwnego. Syriusz nie miał oczu.

- Co ty tu robisz Syriuszu?- Spytał ogłupiały Harry. Chrzestny odezwał się szorstkim ochrypłym głosem.

- On wrócił Harry, przeżył!- Po czym wybuchnął przerażającym śmiechem. Harry odwrócił się nie tylko Syriusz się śmiał. Ujrzał Colina, swoich rodziców oraz samego Voldemorta. Nikt nie miał oczu...

Chłopak obudził się cały spocony. Miał drgawki na ciele. Był przerażony. On nie mógł wrócić! Zabiłem go! Wszystkie HORKRUKSY ZNISZCZONE! ON UMARŁ! SAM WIDZIAŁEM! VOLDEMORT NIE MÓGŁ POWRÓCIĆ! TO NIE MOŻLIWE! Harry próbował przekonać się w duchu. Co mógł znaczyć ten sen? Może to nie chodziło o Voldemorta? Jak nie o to o kogo? Myśl Harry myśl! O kim jak nie o Voldemorcie mówił Syriusz? . Cały czas miał przed oczami Syriusza śmiejącego się szorstko. Spojrzał na godzinę była 3:50. Nie miał pojęcia co ma z sobą zrobić. Usiadł na łóżku, odruchowo dotknął blizny, lecz ta nie piekła go . Rozejrzał się po pokoju Ron spał w swoim łóżku. Opowiem mu rano co mi się przyśniło!. Harry zszedł z łóżka, założył kapcie. Zmierzał w kierunku kuchni. Zatrzymał się na pierwszym piętrze przed pokojem Ginny. Odczuł, że musi z nią o tym porozmawiać. Podniósł rękę by zapukać. Powstrzymał się. Poszedł dalej. Gdy doszedł do kuchni wyjął szklankę i nalał sobie wodę. Cały czas się trząsł, nie mógł na to nic poradzić. On się po prostu bał. Usiadł na krześle, przez chwile wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie. Nadal się trzęsły. Usłyszał kroki, ktoś schodził do kuchni. Harry przez chwilę miał nadzieje, że to Ginny, ale pomylił się to był Ron.

-Nie śpisz stary?- Spytał sennym głosem.

- No wiesz, tak jakoś….. No nie mogłem.- Wydukał Harry.

- Co?! Piłeś coś?- Oczy Rona świdrowały Harry'ego, szukały opuszczonej butelki po ognistej whiskey lub innym trunku. Niczego się nie doszukał.- To co tu robisz o tak późnej godzinie?

- No wiesz! Ron jesteś zmęczony?

- No w sumie to już nie- Burknął- A co?

- Hmmm…. Siadaj Ok? opowiem Ci coś.

- No dobra byle szybko bo o ile pamiętam wygrywałem w smoczych wyścigach.

- Ron to był sen!

- Co no wiem przecież, ale chcę zobaczyć czy wygram- Powiedział to takim głosem jakby to było oczywiste.

Harry przez chwilę wpatrywał się w przyjaciela. Czekał aż ten w końcu usiądzie. Ron stał z głupkowatym wyrazem twarzy.

- Usiądziesz w końcu?- Spytał Harry.

- A! No już idę.

Ron usiadł na przeciwko swojego przyjaciela z miną . „Opowiadasz już czy nie?" Harry westchnął i spojrzał na Rona i zaczął opowiadać o swoim śnie.

- Czekaj! Harry. My mamy w ogrodzie Petunie?

- Ron to był sen!

- Ach tak no… hmmm.. sorka… opowiadaj dalej.

Harry wrócił do opowiadania. Gdy już skończył czuł się znacznie lepiej. Wyrzucił to z Siebie! Przez chwilę panowała niezręczna cisza, którą przerwał Ron.

- I myślisz, że Voldek powraca?

- Kto?- Zdziwił się Harry.

- No Voldek, Voldzio, Voldemort! A z resztą jeden jaszczur co nie?

Stwierdzenie Rona rozbawiło go, nigdy nie spotkał się z takimi nazwami Voldemorta. Ale ta druga najbardziej mu się podobała.

- Wiesz co? Nie wiem co mam o tym myśleć. No bo wiesz to niemożliwe, w sumie. Zniszczyliśmy wszystkie horkruksy, byliśmy świadkami jego śmierci ale tej prawdziwej.- Harry myślał, że jak opowie o tym Ronowi to razem wymyślą jakieś normalne wytłumaczenie jego snu. Mylił się. Widząc minę Rona stracił wszelkie nadzieje na to.

- Wpadłem na pomysł!- Wykrzyknął Ron po chwili.

- Ciszej! Jaki?- Harry'emu powiększyły się oczy.

- Opowiedzmy to rano Hermionie! Zobaczymy co ona o tym myśli.

- Ron na to, to ja już wpadłem będąc w łóżku. Myślałem, że naprawdę wpadłeś na coś genialnego.

- Ej Harry! Spróbuj tu myśleć trzeźwo gdy jesteś zmęczony a kumpel opowiada Ci, że jego największy wróg, którego wszyscy się boją może powrócić. Bo mu się przyśnił jego zmarły chrzestny.

- Jako kto?

- No fantomas!

- Nie ważne. Może lepiej chodźmy spać?

- Harry! Wiedziałem, że w końcu powiesz coś mądrego

- Dzięki! Tak sądzę.

I obaj pomaszerowali w stronę pokoju. Ron potykał się prawie cały czas i Harry musiał go łapać. Weszli do swojego pokoju i opadli na swoje łóżka.

- Dobranoc! 'Arry.

-Dobranoc! Ronaldzie.

- 'Ęki, że mi to 'Owiedziałeś.

- Nie ma za co zawsze do usług.

I zasnęli. Harry miał tym razem sen o Sobie i Ginny. Stali na wielkiej marmurowej scenie, szeptali sobie do ucha a potem się pocałowali. Dla Harry'ego ten sen był jak zbawienie, tylko nie bardzo rozumiał co robił na tej scenie. Ale czy to ważne jak ma się przy sobie swoją ukochaną?

Obudził go hałas następujący po teleportacji. Otworzył oczy i jego oczy dostrzegły dwie wysokie postacie siadające na łóżku. Jedna na jego druga na Rona. Otworzył oczy szerzej. Tak to byli bliźniacy.

- Patrz Fredie śnieżka się obudziła!- Odezwał się jeden z bliżniakow.

- Nie pieprz! Gdzie!?

- No tu!- George wskazał na łóżko Harry'ego.

- Hej Harry! Gdzie twoje krasnoludki? – Spytał Fred przechodząc z łóżka Rona na łóżko Harry'ego.

- Chyba znalazłem jednego!

- Gdzie? Gdzie?- George rozglądał się po całym pokoju.

- No tu George.- Fred wskazał palcem na Rona.- Ślepy jesteś? Czy co?

- Jestem Oduchowiony! A o ślepocie nic nie słyszałem. Nawet tego nie zauważyłem! If You know what I mean Freeeed.

- Tak Georgie każdy wie. Ale Przyzliśmy tu w innej sprawie.

- Masz rację!

Bliźniaki wyjęły dwa megafony. Po pokoju Harry'ego i Rona rozległ się ogłuszający krzyk.

- RON! HARRY! MACI NATYCHMAIST WSTAWAĆ! ŚNIADANIE NA STOLE!- Ryknęli i po chwili na ich twarzach znów zagościł uśmiech.

- CZY MUSICIE DRZEĆ SIĘ PRZEZ MEGAFON?! PRZECIEŻ WSTALIŚMY!-Wrzasnął Ron.

- Braciszku! Powinieneś docenić to, że najpierw was obudziliśmy a potem użyliśmy megafonu żebyście nie dostali zawału. Powinieneś być nam wdzięczny- Odpowiedział George z uśmiechem na twarzy . Wstał i poszedł z Fredem na śniadanie.

- Jak ja tego nienawidzę u nich! Myślą, że to zabawne!- Pisnął Ron.

Harry tylko ruszył ramionami.

- Chodźmy na to śniadanie bo znów to zrobią!- kontynuował Ron- A jak to powtórzą to nie ręczę za siebie ani za moją różdżkę!

Wstali z łóżek umyli się i ubrali. Schodząc na śniadanie rozmawiali o Hogwarcie.

- Myślisz, że nadal będziesz kapitanem?

- Tego nie wiem musimy poczekać na listy.

- No tak.

Gdy zeszli Ron od razu podszedł do Hermiony pocałował ją na powitanie i usiadł koło niej. Harry przez chwilę stał w drzwiach ale stwierdził, że usiądzie dziś koło nich.

- Witaj Harry! Dawno tu nie siedziałeś.- Przywitała go z uśmiechem Hermiona.

- Hej. Wiesz miałem na głowie trochę inne sprawy.

- Jak na przykład Ginny?

- Tak. Właśnie o tych sprawach mowa.

Hermiona zaśmiała się krótko. Spojrzała na Harry'ego i spytała.

- To o czym chcieliście ze mną porozmawiać? Ron coś mi przed chwilą mówił, że macie do mnie ważną sprawę.

- No bo mamy- Wtrącił się Ron.

- No to mówcie. Jestem otwarta na rozmowy.

- Właściwie to Harry musi opowiedzieć.

Harry spojrzał na Hermionę i zaczął jej opowiadać o jego śnie.

- Msz rację to dość dziwne- Powiedziała, gdy już go wysłuchała- Ale nie sądzisz, że to nic nie znaczy? Wiesz po prostu zwykły koszmar. Każdemu mogło się to przyśnić.

- Tak! Ale przyśniło się właśnie MI.

- Harry, nie doszukuj się ukrytych podtekstów w tym śnie. Zwykły koszmar jak każdy.

- Ale Syriusz powiedział….

- Wiem co powiedział! Ale jak to możliwe, że Voldemort powróci co? Zniszczyliśmy wszystkie horkruksy jakie należały do niego. Jakim cudem miał by się odrodzić?

- A ja wiem? To Ty tu jesteś mądra! Ja i Ron pełnimy funkcję reprezentacyjne.

- Co chcesz mi przez to powiedzieć? Że jestem brzydka i tylko mam łeb jak encyklopedia nic więcej?

- Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodziło! Hermiono!

- A o co Harry ?O co? Oświeć mnie.

- No…..Ymmmm… Nie umiem tego wytłumaczyć! Ale na pewno nie o to!

- No dobra niech Ci będzie! Nie chcę się kłócić. A teraz jak pozwolicie udam się do toalety.

- Wiesz Hermiono nie musiałaś nam tego mówić- Odezwał się Ron. Hermiona posłała mu gniewne spojrzenie i poszła.

- Ja tam Harry nada nie wiem o co jej chodzi.

- Ja też nie, ja też nie.

Harry nałożył sobie dwie bułki. Czuł się taki godny, że konia z kopytami by zjadł. Przy śniadaniu panowała wesoła atmosfera. Ginny opowiadała kawały , z których w szczególności śmiali się Fred i George. Pani Weasley czytała poranna gazetę a pan Weasley opowiadał swoim synom o złapaniu jakiegoś maga, który przemycał eliksiry powolnej śmierci i sprzedawał je. Nagle na stole zjawiło się sześć sów. Każda podleciała do przeznaczonej osoby, i zostawiła jej list. Harry wyczekiwał Hedwigi ale wiedział, że to niemożliwe. Zabili ją. Zabili jego sowę. Na to wspomnienie łzy zaczęłu mu napływać do oczu.

- Mamo jesteśmy w 7 klasie Hogwartu! Znów- Krzyknęli równo Bliźniacy po czym dodali- Super!

- W tym roku za dużo nie wydamy na podręczniki- Powiedziała Ginny.- COOOO!?- Krzyknęła.

- Co jest?- Spytali się wszyscy zebrani w kuchni.

- Znów jestem w 6 KLASIE! A przecież zaliczyłam tamten rok!

- Ginny gdybyś uważnie przeczytała wiedziałabyś, że jesteś w 6 dla tego by zeszłoroczni siedemnastolatkowie mogli być w 7. A tobie ten rok się liczy z dodatkowymi punktami na OWUtemach. Więc masz lepiej.

- Ale mi się to nie podoba!

- Ginny pomyśl w ten sposób nie musisz wydawać na nowe podręczniki- Odezwał się Ron.

- Hmmm…. To fakt.

- Za to kupimy Ci nową miotłę.- Dodał pan Weasley.

- Okej- Uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła czytać resztę listu.

- W środę pójdziemy na pokątną kupić wszystko co potrzebne.

- Dobrze- Odparli studenci chórem.

- Ach bym Zapomniała. Dziś na obiad przyjdą specjalni goście.- Dodała pani Weasley

- Kto?- spytał Fred

- Nie ważne- Uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo jego mama.

Gdy już wszyscy skończyli jeść Harry pomógł pani Weasley sprzątać po śniadaniu. Dołączyła się do niego Ginny.

- Harry musimy potem porozmawiać- Powiedziała.

- Wiem, ale kiedy?

- Wieczorem pauje?

- JASNE!

Ginny uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego i odeszła w stronę stołu by dalej pomagać. Harry przyglądał się jej jak robi to z gracją i nagle poczuł falę ciepła napływającą do jego serca. Dziś jeśli się uda będzie sam na sam z Ginny. Jakaś część jego była z tego powodu szczęśliwa a druga zdenerwowana. Kiedy skończył myć naczynia. Poszedł do pokoju Hermiony tam się mieli spotkać. Zapukał.

- Wejdź Harry- zaprosiła go Hermiona.

Harry otworzył drzwi i wszedł. Hermiona była pochylona nad książką, której nazwy nie znał natomiast Ron bawił się kartami.

- To co robimy?- Spytała.

- To co zwykle siedzimy i gadamy bez większego celu- Odpowiedział jej Ron.

-Wy też zastanawiacie się kto może tu przyjść?- Spytał Harry.

- Wiesz co doszliśmy z Hermą do wniosku, że pewnie przyjdą Lupin i Thonks.

- Może. Ale twoja mama nie powiedziała kto to będzie.

- Mówię ci Harry na 100 to będzie Lupin z Thonks. Bo kto może jeszcze przyjść?

- No nie wiem- Przyznał niechętnie.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza nie do zniesienia. Przerwał ją dźwięk teleportacji i w pokoju znikąd pojawili się Fred, George i Ginny.

- HEJ! Co robiecie?- Spytali

- Chyba nie macie przed nami tajemnic co?- Upewniał się Fred.

- Nie, nie mamy. W sumie to nic nie robimy. A wy?

- My nudziliśmy się i postanowiliśmy wpaść do was. Macie coś przeciwko?

- Nie, nie mamy.

- Zagramy w karty?- zapytał Ron.

- Jasne- Wszyscy byli wdzięczni Ronowi, że przerwał tę niezręczną ciszę. Usiedli więc w kółku. Ron rozdał karty i zaczęli grać. Gra jak zwykle była ciekawa. Ale dziś nikogo nie rozruszała tak bardzo jak zwykle. Po minach Harry zauważył, że wszyscy się nudzą.

- Może zagramy w prawda czy wyzwanie?- zaproponowała Ginny.

- ja zaczynam- Powiedział George.

- Jak tam sobie chcesz.

- Dobrze więc Hermiona! Prawda czy wyzwanie?

- Prawda.- Odpowiedziała bez zastanowienia.

- Jesteś dziewicą?

Hermiona zaczerwieniła się.

- Nie już nie.

Harry widział, że gdyby mogła zapadłaby się w ziemię.

- Wybieram Ginny.!

- Prawdę proszę- Ginny była pewna siebie.

- Czy to prawda, że całowałaś się z Colinem?

- Nie to kłastwo. Harry co wybierasz?

- Prawdę.

- Czujesz coś do Cho?

- Nie. W sumie nigdy nie czułem.

Harry zauważył, że na twarzy Ginny zagościł lekki uśmieszek.

- Wybieram Rona! Prawda czy…

- Prawda!

- Więc co jest między Tobą a Lavender?

- Nic. Fred. Prawda c…

- Wyzwanie Ron Wyzwanie.

- Dobrze. Jak przyjdzie tu gość i będzie to kobieta masz ją namiętnie pocałować.

- Dobrze. Georgie?!

- Wyzwanie Fredie!

- Musisz zrobić to samo co ja. Czyli pocałować gościa, który będzie dziewczyną.

- Robi się.

Zabawa trwała w najlepsze. Kiedy ktoś wybierał wyzwanie przy Fredzie lub George'u musiał być mocno odważny by je wykonać. Ginny np. musiała zjeść ślimaka a Hermiona miała wyjąć dżdżownicę z buzi Rona, posługując się tylko i wyłącznie ustami. Kiedy nadeszła kolej Harry'ego pani Weasley krzyknęła:

- CHODŹCIE NA DÓŁ JUŻ SĄ! CHCE ZOBACZYĆ WASZE MINY JAK UJRZYCIE KTO TO!

Wszyscy zerwali się równo z miejsc i pobiegli na dół do kuchni. Pierwszą osobę jaką zobaczyli była Luna.

- Hej!- Zawołała radośnie- Mam nadzieję, że nie macie nic przeciwko temu, że się zjawiłam?- Spytała

- Ależ skąd- Odpowiedzieli chórem.

Odwrócił się i widział Georga podchodzącego do Luny. Luna na początku nie wiedziała co się dzieje uśmiechnęła się do Georga w ten bliźniak objął jej twarz swoimi rękoma i pocałował ją namiętnie. Lunna z tego co Harry widział oddała mu. Ginny i Fred krzyczeli „Goszko, Goszko!" Gdy George skończył całować Lunę odwrócił się do publiczności. Luna miała wypieki na twarzy. Ginny zaczęła klaskać po chwili dołączyli się do niej wszyscy. George wrócił do góry. Natomiast na dół zszedł Fred i zrobił to samo co brat. Gdy skończyli Luna stała o miękkich kolanach.

- Który lepszy?- Spytał George.

- Obaj całujecie tak samo- Odparła.

- Skończcie już tą dziecinadę i przywitajcie się z kolejnym gościem bo właśnie tu idzie.

Cała siódemka odwróciła wzrok z kuchni na drzwi. Ktoś zapukał. Pani Weasley podbiegła by otworzyć. Do środka wszedł wysoki chłopak. Nikt nie widział jego twarzy miał na sobie kaptura.

- Kto to?- Spytała podekscytowana Ginny.

- Nie mam pojęcia- Odpowiedział szczerze Harry.

Chłopak zdjął kaptur miał kasztanowe włosy i był przystojny, odwrócił się w stronę wszystkich. Wszyscy zamarli wpatrując się w postać. Pierwsza obudziła się Hermiona. Pisnęła i podskoczyła ze szczęścia.

- CEDRICK?! CEDRICK DIGGORY?!

- Tak- Uśmiechnął się chłopak.

Ginny, Luna oraz Hermiona rzuciły się by go przytulić i pocałować, dołączyli do nich bliźniacy i Ron. Harry stał jak zamurowany. Dochodziły do niego tylko słowa „jak to możliwe". Stał i patrzył się na żywego Cedrika. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Sam nie wiedział co odczuwa. W końcu zbiegł po schodach i rzucił się na chłopaka jak reszta. Wszyscy się przewrócili.

- Cedrc! Jak to możliwe?!- Zapytała Luna.

- Usiądźmy to wszystko wam opowiem.

Na te słowa każdy się podniósł. Cała ósemka poszła do kuchni. Nikt nie wierzył, że to Cedric. Ginny zaparzyła Herbatę i wszyscy usiedli by wysłuchać opowieści Cedrika.

- Jak to możliwe, że żyjesz? Widziałem Twoją śmierć. Zabito Cię czarnoksięskim zaklęciem.

- Gdy umarłem znalazłem się gdzieś pomiędzy ziemią a światem duchów. Nie mogłem ruszyć się ani tu ani tu. Gdy wróciłem co było dla mnie szokiem od razu udałem się do Dumbledora, chciałem, żeby mi to wyjaśnił. Powiedział, że znajdowałem się w tak zwanej czarnej zasadce. Glizdogon nie rzucił tego zaklęcia poprawnie, nie skupił się przy tym. Więc byłem uwięziony pomiędzy światami. Gdy Voldemort umarł ktoś otworzył mi wejście do waszego świata, teraz także mojego. Nie wiem kto to był ale przy śmierci Voldemorta ta osoba…

- Pomyślała o Tobie i dzięki temu mogłeś wybrać czy umierasz czy zostajesz. Kiedy wszyscy myśleli, że umarłeś tak naprawdę byłeś w czarnoksięskiej śpiączce.- Dokończyła Hermiona.

- Skąd wiedziałaś?- Spytał

- Czytałam o tym kiedyś. Uważałam, że to niemożliwe ale Ty…

- Jestem na to żywym dowodem tak?

- Właśnie.

- Harry chciałbym Ci podziękować, że zabrałeś moje ciało. Gdyby nie to Dumbledore by go nie zbadał i by się nie dowiedział, że tak naprawdę żyję.

- Nie ma za co- Odpowiedział Harry z uśmiechem.

- A Harry jeszcze jedno. Sen, który miałeś dzisiaj w którym mówił Syriusz był o mnie.

- Skąd wiesz o śnie?

- Harry dzięki tej śpiączce dużo się nauczyłem. Np. porozumiewania się z duchami. Rozmawiałem z Syriuszem i poprosiłem go by powiedział Tobie, że wróciłem. Nie wiedziałem, że przekaże to w taki sposób.

- Najważniejsze jest to, że żyjesz a Harry ma pewność, że Voldemort się nie odrodzi- Wtrąciła Hermiona.

Informacje od autora:

Na początek chciałabym podziękować Laurze, Lenuscie i Chatelet za komentarze. Starałam się poprawić błędy ale nie wiem jak mi to wyszło więc z góry przepraszam ;).

A teraz z innej bajki;) Uwielbiam Cedrika więc po prostu nie mogłam się oprzeć, musiałam go wskrzesić;)

Dziękuje za przeczytanie kolejnego rozdziału;)


	4. Chapter 4

4. Rozgwieżdżona a jednak pochmurna noc.

Wybiła północ . Przy stole w kuchni siedziała ósemka nastolatków, cały czas rozmawiała. Państwo Weasley już dawno poszli spać, pozostawiając swoje dzieci i ich gości samych. Harry jeszcze nigdy nie był pochłonięty rozmową tak jak teraz. Poczuł się doceniony gdy Cedric pochwalił ich odwagę i spryt w odnajdywaniu i niszczeniu horkruksów. Ponieważ tak dużo stracił będąc w zaświatach opowiedzieli mu o wojnie i wędrówkach jakie przeżyli. O Draco , który okazał się dobry i o jego mamie , która nie wydała Harry'ego. Teraz przyszła kolej na resztę.

- No i wtedy zostałam uratowana przez Zgredka. Skrzata domowego, który pracował w Hogwarcie. Niestety zabiła go Bellatriks. – Kończyła swoją opowieść Luna.

- Biedny Zgredek. Lubiłem tego skrzata- Powiedział ze smutkiem Puchon.

- Zaraz! Ty znałeś Zgretka?- Zdziwił się Harry.

- No pewnie! Kiedy chodziłem do kuchni po jedzenie lub piwo kremowe On zawsze mnie witał pierwszy. Toczyłem z nim wielogodzinne dyskusje, miło nam się rozmawiało ale zawsze ktoś po mnie przychodził i musiałem iść. Pamiętam jak się o Ciebie martwił jak Czara Ognia Cię wybrała. Musiałem go przekonywać godzinami, że nic Ci się nie stanie bo jesteś świetnym czarodziejem!

- Nie takim ja ty!- Odrzekł zarumieniony Harry.

- Harry! Błagam Cię! Nie mów tak!

- Czemu? Przecież to prawda!

- Zginąłem na własne życzenie.

- Nie przypominam sobie, żebyś prosił o śmierć na cmentarzu- wykłócał się Harry.

- Zamiast nas teleportować do Hogsmeade lub ukryć! Wyskoczyłem z różdżką jak ostatni pajac! Próbując rozbroić Voldemorta albo jego sługę!

- Wcale nie! Chciałeś was ratować! Ja bym to samo zrobiła!- Wtrąciła Hermiona- Nie znam Gryfona, który w takiej chwili by tak postąpił! Na pewno zwiał by z cmentarza jak poparzony ratując własną skórę!

W tym momencie Harry poczuł się okropnie. Uświadomił sobie ilu ludzi zginęło ratując go. Colin oddany do nieprzytomności fan Harry'ego. Teraz śmiało mógłby nazwać go przyjacielem. Harry poczuł jak po policzkach spływają mu łzy na wspomnienie tych wszystkich ludzi. Rodzice! Syriusz! I inni, którzy walczyli za niego a on nawet nie zdążył im podziękować za poświęcenie.

- Harry! Co Ci się jest?- Spytała z troską Ginny.

- A nic takiego, to przez ognistą whisky.- Odpowiedział błyskawicznie.

- Królewno! Nas nie oszukasz- powiedział George.

- A tak w ogóle, to czemu nazywacie Harry'ego królewną?- spytała Hermiona.

Harry był jej wdzięczny za to pytanie. Nie musiał odpowiadać George'owi na poprzednie, ponieważ On i Fred byli zajęci opowiadaniem wszystkim od czego to się wzięło. Kiedy skończyli wszyscy oprócz Harry'ego wybuchli śmiechem.

- A tak właściwie to która jest godzina?- Spytała Luna

- Amm… Pierwsza w nocy- mruknął Ron.

- Ced! Powinniśmy już iść.

- Faktycznie! Trochę się tu zasiedzieliśmy. Odprowadzić Cię do domu?

- Tak! Chętnie! Miło jest z kimś wracać- Powiedziała z marzycielskim uśmiechem Luna.

Oboje wstali od stołu, pożegnali się i wyszli.

- Mam nadzieje, że mi wybaczycie ale jestem strasznie zmęczony! Więc pójdę się położyć- Ziewnął Ron i po chwili już go nie było.

- Tak! My też pójdziemy spać- zaskrzeczeli bliźniacy udając skrzaty domowe. Hermiona posłała im gniewne spojrzenie, którego najwidoczniej się przestraszyli bo popędzili do swojego pokoju.

- To ja….hmmm….eee… zostawię was samych- Powiedziała lekko zmieszana Hermiona.

Harry i Ginny zostali sami w jasno oświetlonej kuchni. W pomieszczeniu panowała niezręczna cisza.

- Chodźmy może do ogrodu- Zaproponowała Ginny

Oboje ruszyli w stronę ogrodu. Przez całą drogę nikt się nie odezwał , nawet nie spojrzeli na siebie. Wyszli na dwór. Była piękna letnia noc. Księżyc oświetlał całe podwórko. Spoczęli na trawie, która miała soczyście zielony odcień. Ginny usiadła tak, że kolana dotykały jej klatkę piersiową, widać było, że się denerwuje. Zaczęła wyrywać kępki trawy, Harry usiadł po turecku nie odrywał od niej wzroku. Ginny przestała wyrywać trawę i spojrzała na Harry'ego oczy miała przeszklone. W końcu odezwała się przełamując ciszę.

- Harry! To co się stało w twoje urodziny nigdy nie powinno się zdarzyć. Przepraszam- Wyszeptała te słowa mając przy tym oczy pełne łez .

- Nie żałuje!- Odpowiedział z powagą w głosie Harry.

- Ale ja żałuje! Nie powinnam był do tego dopuścić! Jesteś moim przyjacielem! Nikim więcej!

Tak to było pewne Ginny płakała, nawet nie starała się ukryć swoich łez. Patrzyła na Harry'ego a łzy spływały po jej różowych policzkach.

- Ale…

- Nie powinnam robić sobie nadziei! Obiecałam to sobie gdy ze mną zerwałeś!- Kontynuowała Ginny. Po chwili wstała, otrzepała się, Harry zrobił to samo. Dziewczyna ostatni raz na niego spojrzała po czym odwróciła się i już chciała ruszyć, gdy w tym momencie Harry złapał ją za rękę i odwrócił. Objął ja. Ginny była spuchnięta, miała czerwone plamki od płaczu na całej twarzy.

- Ginny! Wiesz dla czego z Tobą zerwałem. To nie miało nic wspólnego z tym czy Cię kocham czy nie!

- Gdybyś mnie naprawdę kochał zostałbyś ze mną nawet w takim momencie!- zalała się łzami- Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi!

- Gin….- Harry nie zdążył skończyć bo Ginny mu przerwała.

- Nie utrudniaj tego Harry! Proszę Cię!- Ginny płakała jak bóbr. Łzy ciekły jej strumieniami. Harry chciał ją uspokoić ale nawet nie wiedział jak.

- Ginny! Proszę wysłuchaj mnie..

- Nie! Po prostu mnie zostaw w spokoju i będzie po sprawie! Obiecuję, że już nigdy nie będę Cię prosić o taką przysługę! Jaką było całowanie Cię! Zachowamy czysto przyjacielskie stosunki!

Ginny wyrwała się z objęć Harry'ego i pobiegła do domu.

- Ginny! Wracaj proszę!- Krzyknął za nią Harry

- Nie!

I już jej nie było. Harry sam był bliski płaczu. Usiadł z hukiem na trawie. Czuł się okropnie. Ona naprawdę myśli, że z nią zerwałem bo nic do niej nie czuje! Zaczęły mu spływać łzy po policzkach.

- Weź się w garść!- Nakazał sobie.

Siedział sam na środku ogrodu i oglądał gwiazdy. Rozmyślał o rozmowie, którą przeprowadził z Ginny. Dopiero teraz gdy dotarły do niego jej słowa poczuł się samotny. Ginny była dla niego kimś więcej niż przyjaciółką, niż dziewczyną, Ona była dla niego wszystkim! I właśnie przed chwilą swoje wszystko stracił. To nie może być koniec! -Pocieszał się –Będę o nią walczył! Ta cała sytuacja przestała wydawać mu się taka beznadziejna jak przed chwilą. Odzyskam ją! Udowodnię jej swoją miłość! Harry wstał i skierował się w stronę domu. Układał w głowie plan jak ją zdobyć , Przeszedł przez ogródek i uśmiechnął się sam do siebie na wspomnienie snu o Syriuszu.

- Była taka sama noc! Tylko petunii nie widzę- Mruknął

Otworzył drzwi frontowe. Przeszedł przez nie. Już chciał iść dalej gdy przypomniał sobie, że ich nie zamknął. Cofnął się. Gdy już zrobił to co miał zrobić wszedł po chodach. Kiedy przechodził koło pokoju Ginny serce go zabolało. Może mu się tylko wydawało, ale usłyszał jej płacz. Nie zatrzymując się poszedł dalej w stronę pokoju. Gdy wszedł do niego ujrzał Rona siedzącego na łóżku. Przez głowę Harry'ego przewijało się dużo myśli. Nie miał ochoty na odpowiadanie na pytania typu „Gdzie byłeś?"

„Co robiłeś?" „Z kim byłeś" itp. Harry przyjrzał się przyjacielowi. Ron spał. Pewnie był tak zmęczony, że zasnął wchodząc na łóżko. Harry podszedł do niego.

- Ron! Wstawaj!

Ron gwałtownie poruszył głową i spytał sennym głosem.

- Co jest? Już śniadanie?

- Nie

- To czemu mnie budzisz?

- Bo spałeś w pozycji siedzącej więc postanowiłem, że Cię obudzę.

- A no dzięki 'tary! A ty nie 'pisz?

- Spałem- zapewnił go Harry- Ale wstałem by pójść do łazienki i zobaczyłem Ciebie. Więc poszedłem a kiedy wróciłem to Cię obudziłem, a resztę znasz.

- Ach- Westchnął Ron – 'Obranoc – Ziewnął i położył się na łóżku.

- Dobranoc.- Odpowiedział Harry i zrobił to samo. Długo nie mógł zasnąć ale w końcu po jakimś czasie zapadł w mocny sen.

Kilka słów od autora

Dziękuję za przeczytanie kolejnego rozdziału. Mam nadzieję, że się podobał

Chciałabym podziękować wszystkim za komentarze

Jednakże specjalne podziękowania kieruję do Chatelet.

P.s. Poprawiłam pierwszy rozdział


	5. Chapter 5

5. Na pokątną!

Dochodziła godzina 8:00 w środę rano. Harry wraz z Ronem smacznie sobie spali. Gdy nagle obudził ich dźwięk następujący po teleportacji. Oboje gwałtowni się podnieśli i zobaczyli Freda i Georga stojących w płaszczach do podróży.

-'O się 'tało? – Ziewnął Ron.

- O nasza śnieżka i jej krasnoludek chyba zaspali- Powiedział George.

- Co?- Spytał się ogłupiały Harry.

- Nie co? Co? Tylko wstawać! Bo się spóźnimy!- Krzyknęli bliźniacy.

- Ale gdzie?- Zapytali równo Harry i Ron.

- Na pokątną.- Odpowiedzieli bliźniacy.- Tylko tym razem Harry'uś wyskocz w odpowiednim momencie bo nie chcemy Cię szukać ponownie.- Dodali i poszli.

Coś było dziwnego w ich zachowaniu. Zawsze byli uśmiechnięci, stroili żarty a dziś oboje byli naburmuszeni. Widać było, że zagryzają zęby ponieważ oboje mieli szczęki wysunięte do przodu. Chyba są na coś źli. Pomyślał Harry, po czym przeciągnął się i wstał z łóżka. Zaczął ścielić swoje łóżko gdy się odwrócił zobaczył Rona, który był ubrany w jeansy rurki w szarym kolorze , czarną koszulkę z napisem „Keep Calm and go to hogwarts" i zwykłe trampki. W prawej ręce trzymał kurtkę przeciwdeszczową w kolorze beżu. Harry patrzył na przyjaciela. Jakby to ująć Ron wyglądał po prostu cool! Nie dziwiłby się gdyby jakieś czarownice z ich szkoły zaczęły go podrywać na pokątnej.

- Harry! Czemu się tak na mnie patrzysz? Stało się coś? Boje się Ciebie w tej chwili.- Powiedział Ron z lekko skrępowaną miną.

- Nie nic! Fajnie dziś wyglądasz! Dobra idę się ubrać.

- Dzięki- odburknął Ron i usiadł na łóżku.

Harry poszedł do łazienki. Umył się. Trudno mi będzie dziś pokonać Rona w ubiorze! Pomyślał. Wyszedł z łazienki w samych majtkach i skarpetkach, podszedł do szafy by zobaczyć w co mógłby się ubrać. Przeglądał swoje rzeczy . O tu jesteście! Krzyknął w duchu Harry i wyjął czarne skórzane spodnie, które dostał na urodziny od Ginny. Ginny! Pomyślał i nagle wróciły wspomnienia z poprzedniej nocy. Postanowił ich nie rozpamiętywać. Ubrał spodnie ze skóry założył do tego zwykły biały T-shirt oraz brązową kurtkę. Buty wybrał takie jak Ron trampki. Przejrzał się jeszcze raz i stwierdził, że tak może iść. Chodź nie wyglądał tak odjazdowo jak Ron. Podszedł do swojego przyjaciela i razem ruszyli do kuchni.

- Hej Ron gdzie kupiłeś te spodnie?- zagadał Harry.

- Ach te?! Uszyła je dla mnie Ginny. Stwierdziła, że będę w nich wyglądał tak, że każda dziewczyna w szkole mnie będzie chciała- zaśmiał się.- Ale wiesz! Nie chcę każdej! Chcę Hermionę!

Harry rozmyślał nad tym i stwierdził, że Ron naprawdę ją kochał. Gdy już zeszli na dół zobaczyli wszystkich zebranych w kuchni i czekających na nich. Harry automatycznie spojrzał na Ginny. Oczy miała lekko podpuchnięte, włosy spięte w kucyk, z którego wystawały pojedyncze kosmyki . Była ubrana tak jak zwykle, na sportowo. Harry patrzył na Ginny tak długo, że nie zauważył kiedy Ron poszedł do Hermiony. Spojrzał ostatni raz na dziewczynę i ruszył do przyjaciół.

- Wyglądasz bardzo seksownie! Będę zazdrosna o ciebie- Powiedziała Hermiona do Rona przyciągając go do siebie i całując.

- Przestań bo się zarumienię- zaświergotał Ron.

- Hej- Uśmiechnął się Harry.

- Hej!- odpowiedziała zgodnie dwójka przyjaciół. Po czym Hermiona odwróciła się do Rona i spytała

- Czemu wczoraj do mnie nie przyszedłeś? Obiecałeś!

- Przepraszam. Byłem tak zmęczony, że zasnąłem na siedząco.

- To akurat fakt- wtrącił się Harry. Hermiona chciała coś powiedzieć ale nie zdążyła bo w tym momencie krzyknęła pani Weasley.

- Dobra gromadka podróżujemy w parach.

- W parach? – Zdziwili się wszyscy

- Tak w parach! Żeby było szybciej! Ok: Więc tak pierwsza para Hermiona i Ron! Chodźcie tutaj.

Przyjaciele uśmiechnęli się do Harry'ego po czym weszli do kominka.

- Na pokątną!- Krzyknęli równo. Chwilę później zniknęli w zielonych płomieniach.

- Dobrze! A teraz Harry i Ginny!

- Co?!- krzyknęli bliźniacy. Harry poczuł się dziwnie. Nie wiedział czy chodzi im o kolejność czy o to, że Harry ma iść z Ginny.

- Dalej! Szybciej! Fred! George! Macie natychmiast skończyć! Już rozmawialiśmy na ten temat – Ryknęła pani Weasley.

A jednak! Chodzi im o to, że idę z Ginny! Pomyślał. Ginny już stała w kominku i czekała na niego. Harry wszedł niepewnie i stanął koło niej.

- Dzień dobry- Przywitała go z uśmiechem Ginny.

- Witaj- Odpowiedział jej Harry.

- No to co na pokątną?- spytała

- Na pokątną!- Krzyknęli i zniknęli w płomieniach. Obserwowali różne przewijające się kominki. W końcu ujrzeli Rona i Hermionę. Ginny chwyciła Harry'ego za rękę i pociągnęła do skoku. Znaleźli się przed przyjaciółmi. Na dworze było zimno. Kropelki deszczu spływały po szybach dopiero co odnowionych sklepów. Harry rozejrzał się. Na szczęście pokątna wyglądała tak jak wtedy gdy wszedł za pierwszym razem. Na miejscu lodziarni Floriana Fortescue'a postawili cukiernię „Magic Cake". Cała czwórka czekała na przybycie reszty. Nie odzywali się do siebie. Hermiona wtuliła się w Rona i pozostała w takiej pozycji aż do przybycia ostatniej pary. Mianowicie państwa Weasley.

- Dobrze możemy iść! Fred, George wy pomożecie mi i Ojcu w księgarni! A Harry, Ron, Hermiona i Ginny pójdą po składniki do eliksirów, pióra, pergaminy i tym podobne.

- Mamo!

- Tak Fred!

- My jeszcze z Georgiem wpadniemy do naszego sklepu zobaczyć jak się sprawują ta nowa pracownica.

- Dobrze ale to na końcu.

Bez sprzeciwów rozdzielili się i każda grupka ruszyła w swoim kierunku. Najpierw poszli do apteki po składniki do eliksirów, Hermiona wyjęła listę, którą sporządziła i podała aptekarce. Pracownica kręciła się w tą i w tamtą aż w końcu wróciła z trzema siatkami wyładowanymi składnikami.

- Wszystko?- Spytała.

- Tak- Odpowiedziała Hermiona.

- Dobra należy się 17 sykli i 2 knuty.

Hermiona wyciągnęła pieniądze z sakiewki i wręczyła kasjerce.

- Życzę miłego dnia- Krzyknęła za nimi

- My również- Odpowiedzieli i wyszli.

Na ulicy pokątnej było mało osób. Pewnie reszta już zrobiła zakupy albo dopiero je zrobi. Odwiedzili mnóstwo sklepów. Krzątali się po ulicy. Zajęło im to kilka dobrych godzin, a państwo Weasley wraz z bliźniakami nadal nie wracali. Gdy chodzili po ulicy lub wchodzili do sklepu dziewczyny podchodziły do Rona i dawały mu namiary na siebie, z dopiskiem do jakiego domu należą i na którym roku w Hogwarcie są. Hermiona odganiała je natomiast Ronowi było głupio odmówić. Dostał 19 skrawków pergaminu od ślizgonek. W tym 9 było na siódmym roku, 3 na trzecim, 1 na czwartym , 6 na szóstym. 10 od Krukonek, w tym każda była na siódmym roku. I jedną od krukona, przy tej nie tylko Ron się zdziwił, Ok 21 od Gryfonek 5 na czwartym roku, 6 na szóstym a reszta na siódmym. W tej ostatniej grupie znajdowała się Parvati Patil. Oraz 1 od Puchonki w ich wieku. Nazywała się Vivien Szatkowski , była Polką. Miała duże piękne bursztynowe oczy, brązowe kręcone połyskujące miodem włosy i białe zęby jak z reklamy Blendamed 3D white. Przy niej Hermiona poczuła się strasznie zagrożona ponieważ widziała, że chłopacy nie mogą oderwać od niej wzroku. Wyrwała kartkę z dłoni Rona i podała Harry'emu. Harry ucieszył się w duchu. Może ją kiedyś gdzieś zaproszę? Pomyślał.

- Masz

- Po co mi to?- Udawał zdziwionego.

- Przyda Ci się jesteś samotnym wybrańcem a ona jest ładna- Uzasadniła Hermiona.

Harry, Ron i Ginny roześmiali się na stwierdzenie Hermiony, i ruszyli do ostatniego sklepu. Harry rozpoznał w nim trzy osoby, które stały w grupie i rozmawiały. Była to Luna, Cedric i Draco. Harry, Ron i Hermiona pokiwali im i poszli szukać piór i pergaminów. Natomiast Ginny podbiegła do nich i przytuliła każdego. Harry poczuł się zazdrosny, chciał tam podejść i odciągnąć ją od nich. Ale tego nie zrobił, patrzył się tylko na nich. Może teraz zacznie chodzić z Malfoy'em co? Pomyślał cały wściekły.

- Już wybrałeś?- Spytała się go Hermiona.

- Ach tak masz- Harry wręczył jej zestaw piór wzięty z brzegu, paczuszkę pergaminów leżącą obok i trzy kolory atramentu.

- Jesteś pewien?

- Co?! Tak jestem te mi się podobają.

- No dobra to idę zapłacić.

- Tak idź, idź.

Zobaczył burzę loków Hermiony. Patrzył cały czas na tą grupkę, dopóki nie wróciła Hermiona i powiedziała, że mają wracać do Nory.

- A Ginny?- Spytał Harry

- Ginny zostaje z nimi. Cedric powiedział, że ją oprowadzi.- Odpowiedział Ron

- Ach… Ok… To co idziemy?- I ruszyli w stronę wyjścia. Harry nie słuchał Rona i Hermiony całą podróż myślał o Ginny. Gdyby nie to, że wszedł do kominka z Ronem i Hermioną , którzy w porę go wyciągnęli z niego to wylądował by w nieznanym mu domu.

Stał w pokoju głównym w Norze. Spojrzał na zegarek już była 20:00 a Ginny nadal nie wracała. Pani Weasley podała każdemu zestaw książek a Hermiona rozdzieliła przybory.

- Harry! Idziemy już spać?- spytał Ron.

- Szczerze Ci powiem, że to dobry pomysł, ja też padam z nóg po dzisiejszym dniu.

Ron uśmiechnął się i poszedł pożegnać Hermionę, która przeglądała książkę „Czarna Magia : Lepiej ją poznasz, lepiej się obronisz".

- Dobranoc- Pocałował ją.

- Dobranoc- Odpowiedziała.

- Długo jeszcze będziesz siedzieć?- Zapytał

- Nie jeszcze trochę i też idę się położyć.

- Aha.. Dobra.

Hermiona pokiwała Harry'emu na dobranoc po czym zagłębiła się w lekturze. Harry i Ron wchodzili po schodach.

- Ej Harry.- Zagadał Ron

- Co?

- Co sądzisz o tej Vivien?

- Ładna jest! A co chcesz ją poderwać?!- Zaśmiali się oboje.

- Nie tylko myślałem o Tobie.

- O mnie?

- No tak bo jak byś do niej zagadał, umówił się z nią to Ginny by była zazdrosna i byście byli razem. Rozumiesz?

- Ron! Toż to genialny pomysł!- Krzyknął Harry- Kiedy na to wpadłeś?

- W sklepie. Kiedy Hermiona dała Ci kartkę.

- O Ron jak ty na coś wpadniesz to musi być to dobre.

- Dziękuje- Odpowiedział zarumieniony. Harry był zachwycony tym pomysłem. Że sam na to nie wpadłem- Myślał- Ale dobrze, że Ron to wykombinował!. Weszli do swojego pokoju, rozebrali się i położyli spać. Byli tak wykończeni, że zasnęli od razu.

Kilka słów od autora:

Dziękuje za przeczytanie kolejnego rozdziału;)

Nie mam bladego pojęcia kiedy dodam następny, ale postaram się szybko ;)


	6. Chapter 6

6. Pociąg i... Butelka!

Od powrotu z ulicy Pokątnej, Harry był obrażony na Ginny. Rzadko się do niej odzywał, a jak już to uczynił był oschły. Hermiona patrzyła wtedy na niego pogardliwym wzrokiem, nie przejmował się tym. Nie miał zamiaru być do niej miły. Draco! to był cios wycelowany w jego serce! Resztę dni Harry spędzał na przechadzaniu się po ogródku, wylegiwaniu i rozmowach. Najmilej wspominał czas spędzony z Ronem, jako jedyny go rozumiał. Miał takie same odczucia gdy Hermiona zaprosiła Cormacka na bal ślimaka. Od czasu do czasu odwiedzała ich Luna, a gdy to robiła to naprawdę na krótko.

Był ciepły, słoneczny dzień 1 września. Do maleńkiego pokoju przez rolety przedostawały się promienie słoneczne, tym samym ukazując dwie postacie śpiące na swoich łóżkach. Jedna ruda, wysoka, okryta pomarańczową kołdrą na , której znajdował się emblemat armat (drużyny Quidditcha) .Chrapała głośniej od samego Ghula! Druga niższa, o czarnych włosach spała, prosto, pomrukując od czasu do czasu coś o pociągu. Nagle zadzwonił budzik. Obie postacie poderwały się, jedna nawet uderzyła się o sufit w głowę i spadła na podłogę.

- Nic Ci nie jest?- Spytał Harry, ledwo powstrzymując się od śmiechu.

- Nie!- Mruknął ze złością Ron, podniósł się, cały czas masując swoją obolałą głowę.

Spojrzał na rozchichotanego Harry'ego i spytał.

- Co Cię tak śmieszy Potter?

- Gdybyś tylko widział swoją minę!- Harry tarzał się ze śmiechu na łóżku- A tak w ogóle od kiedy jesteśmy po nazwisku Weasley?

- HAHA! Ale zabawne! Ubawiłem się.- Ron spojrzał na Harry'ego tym samym mściwym wzrokiem co Hermiona, odwrócił się i wyszedł zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Harry uspokoił się dopiero po jakimś czasie. Spojrzał na zegarek, dochodziła 8:00.

- Czas się zbierać - powiedział sam do siebie. Usiadł na łóżku i przyglądał się swojemu kufrowi, który stał w rogu. Tak dawno nie był w Hogwarcie, tęsknił za nim, za pokojem wspólnym, za wielką salą, za bezsennymi nocami i przygodami, które przeżywał z Ronem i Hermioną. Jeszcze tylko kilka godzin i będę w pociągu-Pomyślał- Lepiej jak zacznę się szykować. Wstał z łóżka i poszedł w stronę szafy. Na półce znajdowała się tylko jedna para spodni, koszulka i bluza, wszystko inne było już spakowane i gotowe do drogi. Harry przebrał się w rzeczy, wyjął z kufra szczoteczkę i pastę. Umył zęby nad małą umywalką znajdującą się w pokoju jego przyjaciela. Ktoś zapukał. Harry miał pełno piany w ustach więc nie za bardzo mógł zaprosić gościa do pokoju, więc podszedł do drzwi i otworzył. W drzwiach stała Ginny. Uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka i weszła. Harry powrócił do swojej poprzedniej czynności nie przejmując się towarzystwem.

- Mogę zająć Ci chwilkę?- Spytała nieśmiało.

Harry pokiwał głową, więc kontynuowała.

- Nie wiem o co Ci chodzi, co Ci takiego zrobiłam! Ale wiem, że mi się to nie podoba! - Warknęła

- O szo Szi chodzi?- Zapytał Harry z buzią pełną piany.

- O to, że się do mnie nie odzywasz, ignorujesz i jesteś oziębły! Wracamy do Hogwartu! Będziemy się widzieć codziennie! I tak mają wyglądać nasze stosunki "przyjacielskie"?

Harry wypluł pastę, wypukał buzię i spojrzał na siostrę Rona, miała twarz mówiącą "Mów bo coś Ci zrobię!"

- Dobra już dobra! Byłem zazdrosny!

- Zazdrosny? O co?

- O Malfoy'a!

- O Draco? Draco Malfoy'a tak?

- Tak właśnie o tego!

Ginny spojrzała na Harry'ego z politowaniem i wybuchnęła śmiechem.

- Z czego się ryjesz?- Spytał. Nie za bardzo wiedział co ją tak rozśmieszyło, ale powoli zaczął się irytować.

- Zazdrosny o Draco Malfoy'a?! No ja Cię błagam Harry! to kolega! Większej głupoty nie słyszałam. A uwierz mi gdy mieszkasz z braćmi to dużo tego słyszysz.- Ginny cały czas się śmiała. Dopiero po jakimś czasie się uspokoiła i spytała.

- Harry ty już naprawdę nie masz większych problemów?

- Mam!

- Jakie?

- Na przykład jak pozbyć się irytującej przyjaciółki, która się z Ciebie wyśmiewa.

- Hmmm... Sądzę, że wystarczy powiedzieć a ona sama się pozbędzie.- Powiedziała Ginny i cała roześmiana wyszła z pokoju. Harry stał na środku pokoju z wyszczerzem na twarzy. Nie wiedział co się z nim dzieje, czemu tak nagle się rozpromienił? Z zadumy wyrwał go Ron, który wparował do pokoju ubrany. Przeklinał pod nosem.

- Co jest Weasley?

- Hermiona! Ta kobieta mnie wykończy!

- Co Ci znów zrobiła?

- Burę! Zaczęła się na mnie drzeć!

- Co powiedziała?- Harry usiadł na łóżku.

- Ronaldzie! jeśli odważysz się chodź raz skorzystać z namiarów na te dziewczyny to z Tobą zerwę! Chodzisz ze mną a patrzysz na inne.. bla bla bla!- Odpowiedział Ron naśladując głos Hermiony. Panowała cisza. Po chwili oboje wybuchli śmiechem nie do opanowania.

- Dobra zejdźmy na dół na śniadanie, bo zaraz nie zdążymy, a jak Ci wiadomo nie mamy już Forda- Zaproponował Ron. Chwycili swoje rzeczy do wyjazdu i schodzili na dół. Na schodach natknęli się na Freda i Georga, którzy targali po dwa kufry i nie mogli z nimi zejść. W końcu Geroge wyciągnął różdżkę, wycelował w kufry i przetransportował do kuchni. Na dole byli już wszyscy, siedzieli przy stole i jedli śniadanie. Harry i Ron postawili swoje kufry koło reszty i usiedli przy stole.

- Witajcie chłopcy! Musicie jeść szybko, zaraz przyjedzie samochód z ministerstwa i nas zabierze. Więc pośpieszcie się- Powiedziała pani Weasley. Chłopacy tylko kiwnęli głową i zabrali się za jedzenie. Przy stole panowała zwykła jak na rodzinę Weasley'ów atmosfera. Fred i George wygłupiali się doprowadzając tym do szału Molly, Artur siedział na końcu stołu i czytał "Proroka Codziennego", Hermiona zanudzała Ginny, a Ron i Harry na to wszystko patrzyli. Gdy skończyli jeść pod dom podjechał wielki czarny mercedes. Cała gromadka wpakowała swoje rzeczy do samochodu i ruszyli. Państwo Weasley siedzieli na przodzie a dzieci na tyle żna było poczuć narastającą ekscytację ze strony studentów. Nikt nie mógł się doczekać chwili, gdy po raz kolejny przekroczy mury zamku, tylko tym razem Voldemort nie stanie im na drodze do szczęś minęła im szybko, za dworcu King Cross jak zwykle zresztą o tej porze dnia, było mnóstwo ludzi, więc musieli postarać się wtopić w tłum . Harry wraz z Ronem , Hermioną i Ginny ruszyli w stronę barierki. Oparli się o nią i jak gdyby nigdy nic zniknęli . Po chwili stali już na peronie 9 i ¾. Czerwona lokomotywa lśniła w blasku słońca. Wydobywała z siebie tak dobrze znaną im parę Harry wciągnął mocno powietrze i poczuł to całym sobą. Zapach pary wypełniał jego ciało był tak szczęśliwy! Obejrzał się i zobaczył grupkę przyjaciół stojącą koło niego i robiącą dokładnie to samo. Wszyscy stęsknili się za tym. Obrócił się i spostrzegł znajome twarze wchodzące do pociągu. Rozglądał się tak kilka minut. Stał w tłumie czarownic i czarodziejów, którzy żegnali swoje dzieci i przypomniał sobie pierwszy raz jak tu przybył. Pani Weasley pociągnęła go za bluzę i ustawiła koło reszty swoich dzieci.

-No to czas się pożegnać.- Przytuliła wszystkich, po czym dodała- Bądźcie grzeczni! Fred, George kieruje to w szczególności do was! Starajcie się nie wpaść w żadne tarapaty! Bliźniacy tym razem macie zdać Owutemy zrozumiano?

- Tak, tak wiemy! Mamo!- odpowiedzieli zgodnie bliźniacy!.

Pan Weasle podszedł do nich i podał każdemu rękę na pożegnanie.

- Dobrze zmykajcie już! Bo zaraz pociąg odjedzie bez was- Powiedział z uśmiechem.

Odwrócili się i weszli do pociągu. Od razu podbiegli do okna i ujrzeli Państwo Weasley, którzy machali im radośnie na pożegnanie, szóstka odmachała. Pociąg ruszył i już nie widzieli nikogo, bo wjechali do tunelu. Pociąg był pełny. Każdy przedział w zasięgu oczu Harry'ego był zapchany ł nadzieje, że znajdą coś dla siebie by w spokoju móc porozmawiać. Niekoniecznie chciał wykorzystywać patent trzeciorocznych, którzy zrobili sobie biwak na korytarzu.

- Harry my idziemy z Ronem do przedziału dla Prefektów, wpadniemy do was potem - Powiedziała Hermiona i ruszyła przytulona do Rona w stronę ich przedziału.

- My idziemy poszukać Lee. Może też dołączymy, ale nie jesteśmy pewni- Powiedzieli bliźniacy klepiąc Harry'ego, Ginny w ramię i poszli.

- No to zostaliśmy sami- Powiedział Harry.

- Na to wygląda- Uśmiechnęła się- Masz ochotę na biwak?- Spytała

- Nie dziękuje, dziś może sobie odpuszczę- Odpowiedział. Spojrzeli w stronę trzeciorocznych i zaśmiali się.

- Harry! Ginny! Jak was dawno nie widziałem!- Odwrócili się gwałtownie w stronę głosu i spostrzegli Neville'a biegnącego w ich kierunku.

- Neville!- Krzyknęli i przytulili przyjaciela.

- Trzecioroczni urządzili sobie biwak i ledwo co da się tu przejść.- Powiedział podirytowany Neville

- A gdzie Luna?-Spytał Harry.

- Nie wiem- odrzekł- poszukajmy jej i zajmijmy lepiej jakiś przedział, nie mam ochoty siedzieć na korytarzu- dodał. Od czasu bitwy Neville stał się bardziej śmiały i pewny siebie. Nie bał się już wyrażać własnego ójka ruszyła przed Siebie wypatrując wolnych miejsc. Każdy przedział był pełny. Przestraszeni pierwszoroczni cisnęli się w swoich wagonach, było ich więcej niż powinno.

- Poczekajcie tu na mnie chwilę!- Powiedziała Ginny i ruszyła przed siebie. Nevill i Harry stali ogłupiali, żaden nie wiedział co się dzieje, czemu Ginny sobie poszła? Stali tak aż do jej powrotu.

- Tak myślałam- pisnęła zadyszana.

- Co jest?- spytali.

- Chodźcie za mną znalazłam nam miejsca.

I tak zrobili. Ominęli kilka wolnych wagonów ale żaden z nich nie odważył się sprzeciwić Ginny, więc szli za nią posłusznie. Przeszli przez 3 wagony.W jednym Harry zobaczył dobrze znaną mu osobę, Vivien siedziała z chłopakami z każdego domu. Uśmiechnęła się i pokiwała Harry'emu. Harry odkiwał jej. Vivien wstała z gracją i ruszyła w ich stronę. Harry poprosił by się zatrzymali. Zrobili to lecz Ginny niechętnie, chłopak zauważył, że była cała czerwona z zazdrości.

- Cześć Harry- Powiedziała z uśmiechem Vivien i przytuliła go na powitanie. Ginny chrząknęła. Puchonka puściła Harry'ego z objęć . Harry żałował bo pachniała prześlicznie i tulenie jej sprawiało mu przyjemność. Spojrzała na Nevilla i Ginny. Uśmiechnęła się do nich.

- Gdzie moje maniery- zażartowała- Jestem Vivien- Podała im rękę- Ginni i Neville tak?

Spojrzeli na siebie i równo spytali:

- Skąd wiesz?

- To ja może zacznę wyliczać. Byliście w ministerstwie i walczyliście ze śmierciożercami, broniliście zamku w pierwszej i drugiej bitwie o Hogwart! jak mogłabym was nie znać?!

Ginny i Neville zarumienili się.

- No więc...co u was?- Spytała.

- Szukamy przedziału- Odpowiedział Neville.

- Chcecie usiąść z nami?- Spytała Vivien.

- Nie wiem czy się zmieścimy- odrzekł smutno Harry.

- Na pewno się zmieścimy! Ja też im tu weszłam na chama! Jest tak mało miejsc, że modliłam się o to bym gdziekolwiek mogła usiąść. I patrze, jest kilka wolnych miejsc więc usiadłam.

- Chcesz iść z nami?- Spytała Ginny.

- Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać.- Odpowiedziała Vivien.

- Nie będziesz! zapewniam Cię- Uśmiechnęła się Ginny.

- Dobrze ale jak wy też wyrazicie zgodę- Spojrzała na Harry'ego i Neville'a. Chłopacy spojrzeli i równo krzyknęli.

- Jasne! Chodź!

- Heh! Poczekacie chwilkę? Kurtkę tylko wezmę.

- Jasne.

Vivien poszła do swojego wagonu, chwyciła kurtkę pożegnała się z chłopakami, którzy byli niezadowoleni, że ją im odbierają. Ale po jakimś czasie wręczyli jej karteczki z namiarami na siebie. Przyjęła je i wróciła na korytarz.

- To co gotowi?- Spytała Ginny. Reszta pokiwała głowami i ruszyła za przewodniczącą. Nikt się nie odzywał. Neville patrzył cały czas na swoje dłonie, Harry szedł i patrzył na obie panie. Vivien miała założone słuchawki i słuchała muzyki. Ginny zatrzymała się przed jakimś przedziałem i powiedziała

- Oto nasz przedział- Otworzyła drzwiczki i weszła, a za nią powlekła się reszta. Harry stał ogłupiały. W przedziale siedzieli Luna i Cedric. Oboje odwrócili się i przywitali ich. Cedric rozszerzył oczy, wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, podbiegł do Vivien i przytulił ją. Ona odwdzięczyła się tym samym. Harry poczuł lekkie ukłucie zazdrości. Przestań! oboje są Puchonami! znają się! powtarzał sobie w myślach. Ginny już się rozsiadła wygodnie i zaczęła rozmawiać z Luną. Było coś dziwnego w wyglądzie Luny . Miała spodnie rurki, białą ciasną koszulkę, która podkreślała jej zgrabną talię a na to zarzucony lekki, długi, czarny sweterek. Neville był cały czerwony. Harry pomyślał, że jeszcze nigdy nie siedział w przedziale z takimi pięknościami. Cedric usiadł z powrotem koło Luny. Vivien natomiast usiadła koło Ginny. Luna od razu się z nią przywitała i we trójkę zaczęły o czymś rozmawiać. Neville lekko speszony usiadł koło przystojnego Cedrika, a Harry równie speszony koło Vivien, która na chwilę odwrócił się i obdarzyła go olśniewającym uśmiechem.

- I co tam u was słychać?- Spytał Cedric patrząc to na Harry'ego to na Neville'a.

- Czekaj!- Krzyknął Nevill- Przecież ty jesteś Cedric!

- Tak to ja- Odpowiedział chłopak z uśmiechem.

- Ale ty umarłeś!

- W rzeczy samej.

- To jak ty tu… Ty byłeś tam…Cialo…widziałem…ciało! Jak to możliwe?

Cedric westchnął i opowiedział Neville'owi swoją historię. Gryfon przez chwilę wydawał się ogłupiały. Ale potem krzyknął.

- Super!

- Zagrajmy w coś- Zaproponowała Ginny.

- Jasne odpowiedzieli chórem!

- W butelkę?

- Ok.

- Ale do tego potrzebna nam jest butelka- Powiedział Cedric, po czym machnął różdżką i ją wyczarował.

- To na co gramy?- Spytała się Luna.

- Sądzę, że na pocałunki. Wszyscy się zgadzają?- spytała Ginny.

Towarzystwo kiwnęło głowami i zaczęli grać. Wszyscy usiedli na podłodze. Ginny zaczęła kręcić, na początek wylosowała Cedrika. Całowali się dosyć długo gdy już skończyli Ginny miała wypieki na twarzy. Cedric wylosował Vivien. Z nią całował się trochę dłużej. Harry spojrzał na Lunę, która chyba pierwszy raz w życiu poczuła się zazdrosna. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Butelka Vivien zatrzymała się na Neville'u, który był tak speszony, że ledwo dotknął jej ust. Potem padło na Lunę i na końcu na Harry'ego. Luna uśmiechnęła się i nachyliła nad nim, Harry podniósł się lekko by ułatwić jej zadanie. Luna dotknęła swoimi wargami wargi Harry'ego, i zaczęła go delikatnie całować.Robiła to świetnie. Skąd ona się tego nauczyła? zastanawiał się. Gdy skończyli wszyscy zebrani zaczęli klaskać. Zagrali kilka rund, ale w końcu im się to znudziło, więc Ginny wyjęła karty, rozdała je. Tym razem grało się lepiej w "Eksplodującego Durnia" niż w Norze. Harry zauważył, że Puchoni mają to do siebie, że rozkręcają wszystko i wszystkich , czuli się dobrze w swoim towarzystwie. Harry spojrzał w stronę okna. Widać już było pola co oznaczało, że zostało jeszcze 30 min jazdy, zrobiło mu się przykro. Czuł się świetnie, wiedział, że w Hogwarcie nie będą często ze sobą przebywać. Przez całą jazdę przyzwyczaił się do nich. Zapomniał nawet o Ronie i Hermione, którzy ani na chwilę do nich nie wpadli- Pewnie nie mogą nas znaleźć- Pomyślał.

- To co zakładamy szaty? - Spytał, i wszyscy w zgodnym rytmie wyjęli je z kufrów i przebrali się. W przedziale zrobiło się kolorowo.

Kilka słów od autora:

Mam nadzieje, że poprawka wam się podobał;)

Cropka : Ja się nie zrażę! Dziękuje Ci, że zobaczyłaś te błędy i mnie poprawiasz. Jako odbiorca masz prawo wyrażania swojej opinii a ja jako autor muszę zaakceptować tą opinię;) Ten rozdział pisałam w sumie w pośpiechu i nie przeczytałam go drugi raz. Taki sam błąd popełniłam z nadzieję, że wersja poprawiona będzie Ci się podobać ;)

Dziękuje także innym za komentarze:)


	7. Chapter 7

7. Wielka Sala

Na dworze zaczłoęło się ściemniać, krople deszczu delikatnie stukały w szyby pociągu. Harry odwrócił się od Ginny, która siedziała naprzeciwko niego w szacie Hogwartu i spojrzał w stronę okna. Ujrzał wielki zamek, który wyglądał cudownie na tle malowniczego, deszczowego krajobrazu. Jeszcze chwila a znów przekroczę próg zamku! Pomyślał.

- I jesteśmy – powiedział Cedric zdejmując swój kufer. W pociągu panował lekki chaos. Wszyscy, którzy wychodzili z przedziałów popychali się i przeciskali do przodu. Harry i Vivien stwierdzili, że lepiej poczekać chwilkę do momentu aż większość wyjdzie. Więc reszta gromadki usiadła, nikt się nie odzywał. Patrzyli na siebie w ciszy.

- Chyba możemy już iść- Stwierdziła Luna przerywając ciszę.

- Masz rację- Odpowiedzieli i ruszyli w stronę wyjścia. Harry oglądał się i szukał swoich przyjaciół. Nie widział ich. Czyżby już sobie poszli nie czekając na mnie? Zastanawiał się. Jeszcze nigdy go tak nie zostawili. Nie widział ich całą drogę do Hogwartu! Nie przyszli do niego! A teraz nawet nie poczekali? Harry rozglądał się dalej, nie tracił nadziei. Przechodząc koło przedziału prefektów ujrzał Draco, który się do niego uśmiechnął i pokiwał mu, Harry mu od kiwał i ruszył dalej. Był wściekły na przyjaciół! Odpowiadało mu towarzystwo z przedziału nawet bardzo! Ale na litość Boską! Ron i Hermiona są moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi gdzie ich wcięło? Harry szedł za Nevillem cały wściekły, przez to nie zauważył dziewczyny, na którą wpadł.

- Przepraszam Cię! Nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie po prostu jestem roz…- Harry uciął w połowie zdania. Podniósł głowę i zobaczył wysoką, śliczną dziewczynę o wielkich czekoladowych oczach, długich, prostych kasztanowych włosach i o malinowych pełnych ustach. Ona też wpatrywała się w Harry'ego z lekko zdziwioną miną. Harry'ego nagle coś zapiekło w gardle. Nie mógł wydusić ani jednego słowa, wpatrywał się w nią z otwartą buzią.

- Hmmm… Widzę, że już poznałeś moją kuzynkę.- Odezwał się lekko roześmiany Cedric.

Tak! Harry znał te włosy takiego koloru były włosy Cedrika.

- Harry to jest Blair Cahan jak już mówiłem moja kuzynka. Blair to jest Harry, Harry Potter- Kontynuował

- Cedric! Wiem, że to jest Harry! Miło mi Cię poznać- Odezwała się. Harry'emu serce stanęło. Jak to możliwe, że w szkole jest tyle ładnych Puchonek a on ich nie widział.

- Cześć! Mi też miło Ciebie poznać- Mruknął ledwo co zrozumiale Harry. Blair uśmiechnęła się i odeszła.

- No to do zobaczenia Harry!- Krzyknęła Vivien i pobiegła za dziewczynom. Tylko tyle? Do zobaczenia Harry? Co to było? Gryfon cały czas się zastanawiał. Na przywitanie mnie przytuliła a teraz tylko coś tam odklepała i pobiegła?

- A może jest zazdrosna- powiedział nieumyślnie na głos Harry.

- Kto zazdrosny?- Spytała Ginny.

- Ty- powiedział z uśmiechem Cedric- Dobra znajdźmy jakiś powóź co?- zaproponował.

Wszyscy ruszyli w stronę powozu. Harry cały czas rozmyślał o Vivien i o Blair. Czy to możliwe żeby się w nich zakochał? Nie to nie może być prawda. Wybranką jego serca była Ginny i to o nią ma walczyć!

Usiadła z innymi w powozie. Neville rozmawiał z Luną o nowym wydaniu „Żonglera" Ginny z Cedrkiem rozważali możliwość założenia przez niego po raz kolejny tiary przydziału. Harry siedział w powozie i nawet nie miał ochoty wdawać się w dyskusje. Rozglądał się na wszystkie możliwe strony z nadzieją ujrzenia Rona, Hermiony lub Blair i Vivien, lecz ich nie zobaczył. Przez całą drogę rozglądał się z mała nadzieją na ujrzenie tych osób, zobaczył tylko tył głowy Dean'a. Testrale się zatrzymały. Wszyscy wysiedli.

- Dobra ja muszę iść do Dumbledor'a! Pa zobaczymy się później- Powiedział Cedric i zniknął w murach zamku.

- Ja idę do krukonów- Luna pomachała im po czym skierowała się w stronę swoich kolegów z roku.

Harry, Ginny i Neville stali tak przez chwilkę nie wiedząc co zrobić.

- Bu!- Ktoś skoczył na Harry'ego. Chłopak odwrócił się i zobaczył Hermionę i Rona stojących z nim.

- Gdzie wyście byli?! Szukałem was cały czas!- Krzyknął Harry.

- Przepraszamy Cię stary! Ale nie mogliśmy w tym roku zebranie prefektów zajęło całą podróż.

- Wybaczysz nam?- spytała Hermiona

- Tak, już dobrze ale mogliście uprzedzić.

Ron i Hermiona opowiadali Harry'emu co działo się w przedziale prefektów ale on nie za bardzo ich słuchał. Całe jego myśli powędrowały do chwil w pociągu.

- Harry co Ci jest?- Spytała zaniepokojona Hermiona.

- Wiecie co? Chcę zaprosić Vivien na randkę! Myślicie, że się zgodzi?- spytał Harry przyjaciół

- No pewnie! Ona na Ciebie leci!- powiedziała uśmiechnięta Ginny.

Harry przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad słowami Ginny ale stwierdził, że warto spróbować.

Weszli do wielkiej Sali. Na szczęście nic się nie zmieniła. Wszyscy zadbali o to by jak najszybciej odbudowano Hogwart. Sufit jak w pierwszym dniu szkoły wyglądał jak niebo, nad stołami unosiły się świece. Harry, Ron, Hermiona, Ginny usiedli na samym końcu stołu, koło prawie bezgłowego Nika, Neville natomiast usiadł koło Dean'a. W Wielkiej Sali panowała wesoła atmosfera, wszyscy siedzieli, szeptali niektórzy nawet podchodzili di innych osób by je przywitać osobiście. Hałas przerwał Dumbledore, który wstał i przemówił.

- Witam wszystkich serdecznie! Nawet nie wiecie jak cieszę się gdy widzę was wszystkich siedzących tu i patrzących na mnie.

Rozległa się burza oklasków. Dyrektor uciszył je jednym gestem.

W naszej kadrze nauczycielskiej nic się nie zmieniło! Więc cóż mogę jeszcze dodać! Witam was i ceremonie przydziału czas zacząć!

Do Sali weszli przestraszeni pierwszoklasiści. Tiara przydziału odśpiewała swoją piosenkę. Jako pierwsza została wyczytana Amy Cleemel , która trafiła do Ravenclaw. Wszyscy głośno przywitali nowego członka ciepłymi oklaskami. Amy lekko się zarumieniła i usiadła koło Cho. Gryffindor wzbogacił się o 17 nowych członków. Dużo pierwszoroczniaków poszło do Hufflypuff bo aż 69, reszta została przydzielona do Slytherinu i Ravenclawu. Gdy ostatni pierwszoroczny zszedł z stołka wszyscy czekali jak na stole pojawi się jedzenie, lecz tak się nie stało. Profesor Dumbledore wstał.

- Chciałbym coś jeszcze ogłosić.

Wszyscy ucichli.

- Chciałbym powitać nowego a właściwie starego ucznia Hogwartu, który przez nieszczęśliwy zbieg wypadku został uśmiercony lecz przeżył. Sądzę, że ucieszą się szczególnie Puchoni. Powitajmy serdecznie Cedrika Diggory'ego!

Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech, przez małe drzwi z boku Sali wyszedł Cedric. Po Sali rozległy się głośnie brawa! Puchoni krzyczeli „Mamy Cedrika! Mamy Cedrika!" Kilka osób z jego roku rzuciło mu się na szyję, profesor Sprout zalała się łzami, a reszta nauczycieli była uradowana widząc to ciepłe przywitanie. Chłopak z resztą swoich przyjaciół wrócił do stołu Puchonów. Na stołach pojawiło się jedzenie i wszyscy zaczęli jeść. Harry rozmawiał z Ronem na temat planu zajęć jakie w tym roku będą mieć.

- Wiesz co? Musimy iść na eliksiry ale na szczęście, że prowadzi je Slughorn a nie Snape nie?

- Tak ale nie wiem czy pamiętasz Ron ile Snape dla mnie zrobił! Nie jest taki zły.

- No wiem ale takiego udaje! A ja się go wtedy boje – powiedział Ron z pełnymi ustami.

- Hej! Ron

Ron i Harry odwrócili się w stronę dobiegającego głosu i ujrzeli Vivien. Harry uśmiechnął się do niej jak najszerzej potrafił lecz ta nie odwzajemniła uśmiechu.

- Mogę z wami usiąść?- Spytała

- Jasne!- odpowiedzieli razem

Harry zrobił jej miejsce koło siebie ale Vivien usiadła między nim a Ronem. Hermiona oderwała się od rozmowy z Ginny i spojrzała w ich stronę z miną „Chyba sobie żartujecie!" Harry się rozejrzał i widział zazdrosne miny chłopaków skierowane na nich. Uśmiechnął się do siebie.

- Gdybyś mi powiedział, że masz dziewczynę nie dałbym Ci tej kartki- Powiedziała Vivien do Rona po czy zwróciła się do Hermiony- Czuję się głupio! Hermiono przepraszam Cię! Nie chciałam zachować się niegrzecznie! Po prostu nie wiedziałam, że Ron ma dziewczynę i ten no…

- Nie ma sprawy- odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Hermiona. Harry poznał, że Vivien dużo zyskała u Hermiony. Polka odwróciła się w stronę Harry'ego

- Co tak cicho siedzisz?-spytała.

- A no bo nic do mnie nie mówiłaś- odpowiedział

- To ja muszę coś mówić żebyś się do mnie odezwał?

- No nie.

- No właśnie!

- Yyyyyy…. Przepraszam?

- Nie masz za co- Vivien uśmiechnęła się przytuliła Harry'ego. Męska połowa Gryffonów była czerwona z zazdrości. Seamus dźgnął się widelce z tego wszystkiego. Vivien uśmiechnęła się , wstała pomachała reszcie i wróciła do swojego stołu.

- I co mówiłam, że na Ciebie leci- Odezwała się Ginny.

Kilka słów od autora:

Mam nadzieje, że rozdział wam się podobał. Teraz niestety nie będę pisać ich tak często bo zaczyna się szkoła:/ Ale postaram się umieszczać rozdziały do 5 dni. Pozdrawiam:

Lavenna!


	8. Chapter 8

8. Integracja.

25.09.1998 r.

Był zimny dzień. Ciężkie chmury zasłaniały słońce, które bez powodzenia próbowało się wydostać. W dormitorium chłopców panowała ciemność, od czasu do czasu mrok rozdzierała błyskawica. Wszyscy spali. Harry był tak zmęczony tymi tygodniami nauki i treningów, że nie miał na nic czasu ani ochoty. Ron z trudem wyciągał go na treningi Quidditcha a to wdług Ginny był niepokojący znak. Kolejny piorun uderzył z głuchym łoskotem, budząc wszystkich. Harry leżał na swoim łóżku przykrywając sobie uszy poduszką. I znów ten nieszczęsny piątek! pomyślał, tego dnia bał się najbardziej! Miał dwie transmutacje co oznaczało, że musiał spędzić dwie godziny w jednej sali z Vivien i Blair. Spojrzał na zegarek była godzina 7:05, westchnął. Usiadł na łóżku, nie było sensu kłaść się z powrotem, lekcje zaczynały się o 9:30 a śniadanie było za jakąś godzinę, rozsunął zasłony i zobaczył równe zmęczonego Rona, który przeklinał błyskawicę pod nosem masując sobie duży palec prawej nogi. Harry przez chwilę zastanawiał się czemu to robi, ale doszedł do wniosku, iż Ron tak przestraszył się grzmotu że uderzył w ramę łóżka.

- Cześć Harry - Mruknął Ron do przyjaciela.

Harry przyjrzał się Ronowi. Miał wory pod oczami i bardzo zmierzchwione włosy, chyba nie spał za dobrze.

- Cześć - Odpowiedział mu.

- Co mamy dziś za lekcje?

- Nie chcesz wiedzieć! Uwierz mi - Harry uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela.

- A włśnie, że chce! Muszę wiedzieć czy mam brać poduszkę do spania czy nie! - powiedział z powagą w głosie Ron.

- No dobra! Powiem Ci, a czemu na plan nie spojrzysz? - Spytał się go Harry.

- Bo mi się nie chce - Ron wzruszył ramionami.

- No tak - Mruknął do siebie Harry- Pierwsza lekcja eliksiry.

- Co!

- No! Też się z tego powodu nie ciesze ale cóż.

- Pierwsza lekcja ze Snape'm! Koszmar.

- Ron! Snape nie jest taki zły! wiesz, że on tylko udawał! A przez całą podróż nam pomagał!

- No tak ale on jest traszny!

- To twoje zdanie! Mówię dalej.

- Ok

- Dwie transmutacje i zielarstwo.

- Ech! Piątek i takie straszne lekcje! Ale pocieszmy się tym, że Hermiona ma gorzej - Mówiąc to Ron uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Harry patrzył na uśmieszek przyjaciela i ledwo powstrzymywał się od śmiechu, jak przyjrzał się Ronowi doszedł do wniosku, że wygląda jak kot z "Alicji w krainie czarów". Ron rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie i wstał, Harry leżał chwilę w łóżku i przyglądał sie swoim kolegom, którzy szwędali się po pokoju i szykowali sobie rzeczy. Harry ze spokojem zszedł z łóżka, załóżył buty, ubrał szatę i zszedł do pokoju wspólnego zostawiając swoich kolegów. Schodził powoli, schody były wyjątkowo śliskie. Od jakiegoś tygodnia zastanawiał się czy Vivien przyjmie jego zaproszenie na randkę. Od dłuższego czasu zbierał się by ją zaprosić ale jak patrzyw w jej oczy od razu zmieniał temat. Były takie przenikliwie, czasami miał wrażenie jakby wiedziała o co on chce się jej spytać, jakby czytała w jego myślach, na to wspomnienie przeszedł go dreszcz. Gdy zszedł do pokoju wpólnego, ujrzał Ginny i Hermionę, które siedziały na fotelu przy kominku. W pokoju wspólnym było bardzo mało osób. Oprócz Harry'ego, Hermiony i Ginny siedziała dwójka trzecioklasistów.

- Cześć- Harry powitał swoje przyjaciółki i usiadł koło nich - Od dawna tu siedzicie?- Spytał

- Od jakiejś szóstej a co? - Odpowiedziała Hermiona. Obie wyglądqały na bardzo zmęczone, Hermiona co chcwilę a Ginny przysypiały czytając jakąś książkę. Na przywitanie machnęła Harry'emu od niechcenia, i powróciła do czytania.

- A nic tak się pytam. Zejdziemy na śniadanie? Zgłodniałem.

- Możemy! Ale jak Ginny skończy czytać co?

- Możecie iść beze mnie! Ja dojde- Odezwała się Ginny.

- Jesteś pewna? - Spytała Hermiona.

- Nie wiesz! nie jestem. Proponuje wam to ale podświadomie mam nadzieje, że tu za mną poczekacie - żachnęła się Ginny.

- Może tak jest - Odpowiedział lekko urażony zachowaniem Ginny Harry.

- No dobra ja się tylko spytałam! Nie musisz być od razu nie miła - Hermiona wstała i pociągnęła zdezorientowanego Harry'ego za sobą. Ciągnęła go aż do obrazu. Gdy wyszli Harry zauwarzył, że Hermiona jest lekko zdenerwowana, mruczała coś niezrozumiałego do siebie, byli na korytarzu, Harry nie spostrzegł ani jednej żywej duszy.

- Co jest? - Spytał przerywając ciszę.

- Nic a co ma być? - Hermiona spojrzała na Harry'ego, z jej oczu wydobywał się dziwny chłód.

- Czemy jesteś taka zdenerwoawana a Ginny wściekła?

- Nie wiem o co Ci chodzi!

- O to o co chodziło mi przed chwilą. Co się stało?

- Nic się nie stało! Posprzeczałam się tylko z Ginny.

- O co poszło?

- A co to Ciebie obchodzi?! Książkę piszesz?! - warknęła.

- Pokłóciłaś się z Ginny ok! Ale nie musisz być wredna!

- Posprzeczałam się! I nie jestem wredna!

- Jesteś! Co Cię ugryzło?

- Komar! - Warknęła. Harry zaczął się śmiać a zaraz dołączyła do niego Hermiona

- No dobra masz rację byłam wredna - Powiedziała po chwili- Przepraszam - Dodała.

- Wybaczam. Ja też przepraszam nie powinieniem się wtrącać.

Resztę drogi przebyli w ciszy. Gdy zeszli do wielkiej sali ujrzeli grupkę ludzi zebranych przy tablicy ogłoszeń.

- Chodź zobaczymy czemu się tam zebrali. - Powiedziała z uśmiechem Hermiona, chwytając Harry'ego za rękę.

Podeszli. Na tablicy był wywieszona wielki żółty plakat:

Kochani Uczniowie!

- Jak już zapewne wiecie od poniedziałku (2.10) Bęziecie uczęszczać na zajęcia z integracji. Zajęcia te będzie prowadzić nowo zatrudniona nauczycielka OPCM Profesor Rosalia Milton. Lekcje będą odbywać się w wielkiej sali (Grupy w których będziecie chodzić wywieszę w niedzielę). Profesor Rosalia prosiła mnie bym wam przekazał, że na pierwsze zajęcia macie przygotować piosenkę o temtyce dowolnej (Nie pytajcie się mnie na korytarzu czemu macie przygotować piosenkę, bo sam nie wiem! Ja tu tylko piszę ogłoszenia i uczę.).

- Siódmoklasisci na dzisiejsze zajęcia z eliksirów nic nie przynoście!

- Ślizgoni zebranie Domu dziś o godzinie 20:30 odwołuje trening Quidditcha!

Profesor Severus Snape (Mistrz eliksirów)

- Co?! - Hermiona tak krzyknęła, że cała grupka łącznie z Harrym podskoczyła.

- Co jest? - Spytał.

- Czytałeś to ogłoszenie?

- Tak i przypuszczam, że ty też.

- Będziemy mieć zajęcia z integracji!

- Hermiono wiemy to nie od dziś!

- Tak ale będziemy musieli śpiewać! a o tym nik nic nam nie wspominał!

- I co z tego?

- Jak byłam w pierwszej klasie podstawówki i na dzień mamy śpiewałam " Happy Birthday" Wszyscy się ze mnie śmiali!

- Po co to śpiewałaś? To sie na urodziny śpiewa

- Kazali mi!

- Hermiono w pierwszej klasie każdy fałszuje! A w ogóle to było dawno i wszyscy zapomnieli.

- Córka sąsiadki, która jest w moim wieku nadal się ze mnie wyśmiewa.

- Jak to się mówi wiele hałasu o nic - Powiedział ktoś za ich plecami. Odwróciłi się. Za nimi stała Pansy ze swoją świtą.

- O nic?! Jak jesteś taka chęta do śpiewania przy wszystkich to śpiewaj! - Powiedziała Hermiona.

- Granger umiesz czytać?! Nie przy wszystkich tylko przed grupą. Wyjdziesz zaśpiewasz a i tak wszyscy bedą mieli to w dupie, więc nie wiem czym się tak denerwujesz. - Pansy zmierzyła ich i odeszła. Hermiona stała przed Harrym z otwartą buzią.

- Słyszałeś ją? Tą beszczelną małą...

- Hermiono nie chcę Cię denerwować ale muszę przyznać Pensy rację, nie wiem czym się tak denerwujesz.

- Czemu jesteś taki spokojny?! Te zajęcia do bzdura!

- Nie wiem nie byłem jeszcze na nich.

- Po co nam to?

- Żeby sie zintegrować?

- Nie o to mi chodzi! One są nam niepotrzebne. A ślizgoni będą się śmiali z każdego!

- Raczej nie jak już Pensy mówiła, że będzie to miała w dupie to tak będzie.

- Nie wiem! Na pewno tak mówiła, żeby uśpić moją czujność! ale ja się nie dam!

- Hermiono ty siebie słyszysz?

- O co Ci chodzi? Po prostu nie dam jej pretekstu do śmiechu i tyle.

- Będziesz uczęszczać na lekcję śpiewu?

- Nie, wypije eliksir!

Harry stał z otwartą buzią, słyszeć coś takiego od Hermiony! to było coś. Przyjaciółka przyjrzała mu się z uwagą po czym pociągnęła go w stronę Wielkiej weszli, trzy stoły były już prawie pełne. Tylko przy stole Gryfonów nik nie siedział. Hermiona rozglądnęła się i usiadła. Harry wypatrywał jednej osoby przy stole Puchonów i napotkał spojrzenie Vivien. Jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej, zarumienił się. Puchonka pomachała mu i wróciła do rozmowy z Heleną. Harry stał cały zarumieniony na środku wielkiej sali do czasu jak przyszedł Ron i pociągnął go do stołu. Zajeli miejsca koło Hermiony i zaczęli jeść, nie czekając na przybycie reszty.

Kilka słów od autora:

Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze. Mam nadzieje, że rozdział się podobał. Przepraszam, że tak długo nie umieszczałam rozdziału ale miałam lekkie problemy z internetem ;)


	9. Chapter 9

9. Serce nie sługa swoje poglądy ma.

Kilka minut później do wielkiej sali przybyła brakująca liczba uczniów i nauczycieli. Stół Gryfonów zaczął się zapełniać. Ginny przyszła razem z Dean'em co miało doprowadzić według Hermiony Harry'ego do szału. Dziewczyna usiadła koło Rona, na samym początku nikt się nie odzywał, ciszę przerwał doniosły głos Profesora Dumbledor'a.

- Drodzy uczniowie! Mam nadzieję, że zapoznaliście się z planami na przyszły poniedziałek.

- Jakimi planami? - Krzyknęli Fred i George.

Profesor Dumbledore zaśmiał się i kontynuował.

- Świetnie więc jak już wiecie od poniedziałku odbędą się zajęcia z integracji, które poprowadzi Profesor Rosalia Milton, będzie Ona także uczyć Obrony przed czarną magią klasy od 5-7. Mam nadzieję, że miło powitacie nową nauczycielkę, oraz nie będziecie płatać jej figli. Tą ostatnią prośbę kieruję do bliźniaków Weasle!

Cała sala się zaśmiała, bliżniaki zrobili minę "Jasnę! bo posłuchamy".

- Cieszę się, że jesteście w tak świetnych humorach! Z tej okazji odwołuje dzisiejsze lekcję transmutacji!

Po sali rozległy się entuzjastyczne oklaski, Dumbledore uciszył wszystkich jednym gestem.

- Ale za miast lekcji musicie stawić się w Wielkiej Sali! Smacznego!

- Smacznego - Odpowiedziała sala chórem. Wszyscy wrócili do śniadania.

- Ciekawe co będziemy robić nie? Harry podasz mi bułkę?

- Ron! to twoja czwarta! Opamiętaj się! - Upomniała go Hermiona.

- Żałujesz mi? A może się mnie wstydzisz?

- Nie nie o to mi chodzi poprostu...

- Wstydzisz się, że tyle jem! To zerwij ze mną dla świętego spokoju!

Harry tych momentów nienawidził najbardziej na świecie! KiedyHermiona i Ron się kłócili. Zaczął rozglądać się po sali, przy stole Puchonów było prawie pusto, zauwarzył, że koło Vivien jest wolne miejsce. To jest moja szansa! Pomyślał. Już miał zamiar wstać i tam podejść ale Ginny chwyciła go za rękaw i pociągnęła do siebie, Harry upadł na krzesło.

- Harry - Zaczęła nieśmiało.

- Co jest? - Harry cały czas patrzył na stół Puchonów, miał nadzieje, że Vivien nie pójdzie w czasie kiedy Ginny będzie rozmawiać z Harry'm.

- Jesteś na mnie zły?

- Nie,czemu tak myślisz?

- Bo się do mnie nie odzywasz i jesteś jakby taki nie obecny.

- Tak, tak masz rację zminie się muszę iśc pa! - Harry nachylił się pocałował Ginny w czoło i poszedł do stołu Hufflepuff'u. Usiadł koło lekko zdziwionej Vivien.

- Cześć Harry, co Cię do nas sprowadza? - Spytała z uśmiechem.

- No bo ja chciałbym wiedzieć! czy niewybrałabyś się i nie poszła do Hogsmead'e ze mną - Harry poczół ulgę gdy to powiedział.

- Mógłbyś powtórzyć? Bo nie zrozumiałam.

- No bo jutro idziemy do Hogsmead'e i chciałbym wiedzieć czy poszła byś ze mną.

- Yyyyy... Więc. no...mhhmm...- Vivien uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego. Harry wiedział co się święci. a) Nie bo wiesz ja.. b) Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi c) Inna równie dobra wymówka by nie iść. Zaznacz prawidłową odpowiedź- pomyślał Harry. Wybieram c) - dodał.

- Nie no nie ma sprawy jak nie chcesz to.. no ja tylko się spytałem - Harry poczół się strasznie! Odważył się spytać i bał się najbardziej właśnie odpowiedzi "Nie" i w sumie ją otrzymał. Wstał od stołu Puchonów nie patrząc na nikogo ruszył w stronę drzwi.

- Harry! Czekaj! - Wołałał ktoś za nim, ale Harry się nie odwrócił szedł dalej. Wyszedł na korytarz, oparł się o drzwi, westchnął i ruszył dalej.

- Harry! Harry! Zatrzymaj się! - nieposłuchał nie miał zamiaru z nikim rozmawiać.

- Potteeeeeeeeer! - Warknął prześladowca i szarpnął Harry'ego za rękę. Odwrócił go brutalnie, Harry spojrzał na osobę, to była Vivien dyszała przed nim i rzucała mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

- Z łaski swojej mógłbyś mi powiedzieć dla czego sobie poszedłeś! Krzyczałam! a ty! - Vivien spojrzała na Harry'ego i uderzyła go w bark szepcząc przy tym "idiota!"

- Auu za co to?! - Harry masował sobie obolałe miejsce.

- Za to, że sobie poszedłeś!

- Powiedziałaś nie! To co miałem tam czekać na zbawienie czy co?!

- Tak miałeś tam czekać na zbawienie! I nie powiedziałam Ci "nie"! Nic Ci nie odpowiedziałam!

- A to "yyy...więc..no..mhmm.." Od kiedy oznacza tak?!

- A od kiedy to oznacza "Nie"?

- No... yyy.. na pewno to chciałaś powiedzieć - wykłócał się. Vivien uderzyła go drugi raz, grupka szósto klasistów wybuchła śmiechem jak to zobaczyła.

- A wy z czego się śmiejecie?! - Warknęła w ich stronę Vivien. Harry zaczął się śmiać, dostał tzeci raz.

- A to za co?!

- Nie wolno się śmiać z innych!

- A oni mogą - Powiedział oburzony.

- A ile oni mają lat a ile ty!

- Ej! - Krzyknął w ich stronę wysoki blondyn z niebieskimi oczami.

- Bez obrazy - Uśmiechnęła się.

- Teraz będziesz ich podrywała? - Zapytał podirytowany Harry.

- A co zazdrosny?!

- Ja?! Nie! Ja tylko... no...nie jestem zazdrosny!

- Więc zanim zachowałeś się jak idiota i uciekłeś chciałam Ci powiedieć, że...

- Nie chcesz ze mną iść

-Wysłuchasz mnie w końcu czy będziesz mi przerywał za każdym razem?!

- Przepraszam.

- No więc! że bardo chęnie bym z tobą poszła ale..

- Zawsze jest jakieś ale.

- Nie martw się stary mi laska też tak powiedziała jak ją zapraszałem - Wrącił się ten sam blondyn.

- One zawsze tak mówią - Krzyknął jego kolega.

- Jak chcesz to chodź do nas to pogadamy.

- Dzięki! zaraz przyjdę tylko usłyszę tego ale. - Powiedział Harry, Vivien była chyba rozbawiona tą sytuacją i oburzona jednocześnie.

- To jakie ale? - Spytał niby od niechcenia Harry.

- Ale dostałam szlaban - Wydyszała

- Szlaban?! Od kogo?!

- Od Ficwika

- Za co?!

- Za "celowe podpalenie poduszki kolegi" - Wyrecytowała.

- Czemu podpaliłaś mu poduszkę?

- Założyłam się znim! Powiedział, że tego nie zrobię, zrobiłam i dostałam szlaban.

- Czemu dałaś mu się sprowokować?

- Nie dałam się sprowokować tylko się założyłam a to różnica!

- No dobra niech Ci będzie.

- Więc dla tego nie mogę z tobą iść.

Harry był szczęśliwy! Vivien nie może iść nie dla tego, że nie chce tylko dla tego, że nie może.

- A kiedy masz czas? - spytał.

- W poniedziałek ok dwudziestej.

- No to możemy umówić się w poniedziałek.

- Ok. To co będziemy robić?

- Nie wiem wymyślę coś! Ale nie będziesz zawiedziona!

- Mam nadzieję - Vivien pożegnała się z Harry'm i poszła w stronę wielkiej sali. Do Harry'ego podszedł ten sam blondyn.

- Stary pocałuj ją! a nie stoisz tu jak taka cipa.

- Jak mam to zrobić poszła sobie.

- To ją zawołaj i podejdź do niej - Harry odwrócił się w stronę blondyna machnął głowę i ruszył w stronę Puchonki.

- Vivien! - Krzyknął

- Słucham - Odwruciła się i spojrzała na biegnąccego Hrry'ego.

- Jeszcze jedno! Przypomniało mi się coś.

- Słucham Cię - Harry podbiegł do Vivien złapał ją w pasie, podniósł i pocałował. Vivien oddała mu pocałunek. Grupka za nimi robiła "Achy i Ochy" a jak skończyli chłopacy zaczęli klaskać. Vivien spojrzała na Harry'ego i uśmiechnęła się, wyplątała się z jego objęć i ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Harry złapał ją za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie.

- Słucham! Chcesz coś jeszce dodać? - Odezwała się. Harry ponownie ją pocałował. Vivien przerwała pocałunek.

- Do zobaczenia w poniedziłek - powiedziała i odeszł. Harry stał na korytarzu z wytrzeszczem na twarzy przez kilka minut.

- Piątka! stary to było genialne! jak w jakimś filmie! - Harry przybił blondynowi piątkę dopiero teraz zobaczył, że jego towarzysz jest ślizgonem.

- A jak ty się w ogóle nazywasz? - Spytał ślizgona.

- Jakub Brzozowski

- Miło mi Cię poznać.

- Nawzajem! Chodź Harry przedstawię Ci moich przyjaciół.

- Ok.

I ruszyli w stronę reszty chłopaków.

- Więc ziomki słuchać mnie uważnie. Ten oto tu to Harry Potter.

- Cześć Harry - Odpowiedzieli chórem szóstoklasiści.

- Ten tu to Chudy- Jakub wkazał na wysokiego, chudego bruneta.

- A ten to Judee - Harry spojrzał na równie wysokiego dugowłosego blondyna.

- A to jest Rudy. Poprostu Rudy - Chłopak miał tak samo miedziane włosy jak Weasley'owie, pełno piegów na buzi jak mu się przyjrzał był przystojny, miał około metra siedemdziesiąt pięć, był najniższy z całej grupki.

- A ty Jakub jaką masz ksyfkę?

- Brzozo - Jakub uśmiechnął się i dodał - A ty będziesz Błyskawica!

- Kto? ja?

- Tak ty!

- Spoko! To ja idę na lekcję! Miło było was poznać.

- Nam Ciebie też.

Harry odwrócił się i ruszył w sronę lochów gdzie zczynała się jego pierwsza lekcja. Idąc nucił sobie "Call Me Maybe" , dziwnie to brzmiało jak on sobie podśpiewywał ale był w tak świetnym nastroju, że nic nie mogło tego zmienić! Gdy doszedł do klasy zobczył, że Ron i Hermiona już tam stoją.

- Harry! gdzie byłeś?! - Krzyknęła Hermiona

- Na korytarzu! A co?

- Z czego się tak cieszysz? - Spytał z uśmiechem Ron.

- Zaprosiłem Vivien na randkę zgodziła się i pocałowałem ją!

- Serio?! - Pisnęła z zachwytu Hermiona.

- Nie na niby!

Hermiona obrzuciała go wściekłym spojrzeniem. Opowiedział swoim przyjaciołom całą historię. Przez cały dzień myślał o tym co stało się na korytarzu. Nie słuchał na eliksirach, Snape zrobił im wykład na temat " Eliksiry, Trutki, Napary, Odtrutki - Charakterystyka" przez godzinę musieli wysłuchiwać tego co mówił i pisać co dyktował.W wielkiej sali odbyły się konkursy, najwięcej punktów zdobyli Krukoni i Ślizgoni po 370 dla domu, Puchoni 250 a Gryfoni 248. Nik oprócz Hermiony nie przejmował się tym wynikiem. Na zielarstwie przerabiali temat " Powtórzenie wiadomości z klasy pierwszej i drugiej- Mandragory". Resztę dnia Harry spędził z Ronem na boisku. Po kolacji udali się do pokoju wspólnego. Harry został chwilę i porozmawial z przyjaciółmi, pograł z Ginny w szachy czarodziejów i poszedł do pokoju. Położył się i zasnął błyskawicznie.

Kilka słów od autora:

Dziękuje za komentarze. Mam nadzieje, że rozdział się podobał. Już nie długo powróci do nas para Harry i Ginny.


	10. Chapter 10

10. Nowa?!

Weekend minął Harry'emu bardzo szybko. W sobotę poszedł z Ginny do Hogsmeade, postanowili dać Hermionie i Ronowi dzień we dwoje. Przypomniały mu się stare czasy gdy jeszcze chodził z Ginny, rozmawiali prawie cały czas, nawet doszło do momentu kiedy Harry chcaił pocałować towarzyszkę, lecz ta wstawała i odchodziła. Po powrocie z wycieczki poszedł z Hermioną i Ronem do biblioteki. Przesiedzieli tam cały dzień pisząc wypracowania na profesora Snape'a na temat " Konieczności ewakuacji klasy w razie potrzebi" oraz "Kiedy możemy powiedzieć, że jesteśmy odruci? ". W niedziele Harry grał z Ronem i Ginny w Quidditcha a Hermiona wypatrywała pergaminu z podziałem na grupy. Gdy schodził do kuchni po piwo kremowe natknął się na Cedrika rozmawiającego z Luną. Pogadał z nimi chwilkę i ruszył do dormitorium, po drodze natknął się na Rudego, który testował drewnianą deskę, jak twierdził przy użyciu magii pojedzie bez użycia kół.

Harry obudził się wyjątowo wcześnie. Za oknem słońce świeciło a termometr powieszony na oknie wskazywał 27 stopni. Harry leżał na łóżku i wzdychał. Nic mu się nie chciało! Było za wcześnie na śniadanie a za późno na zaśnięcie. Po rozważeniu za i przeciw wstał, ubrał się i wyszedł z dormitorium pozostawiając chrapiącego Rona i mruczącego do siebie coś o swojej babci Neville'a. I znów poniedziałek! Pomyślał. W pokoju współnym nikogo nie było. Ogień, który wieczorami palił się w kominku już zgasł. Bez niego było jakoś tak nijak. Harry nie zatrzymał się ani na moment, szedł prosto do portretu. Wyszedł na ciemny, zimny korytarz. Jego jedynym celem było dostać się na szkolne błonia, przed śniadaniem.

- Harry! Harry! - Gryfon odwrócił i zobaczył biegnącą w jego stronę Ginny.

- O Ginny ty już na nogach?

- No pewnie, że tak! A ty co tutaj robisz?

- Ja?! Idę na szkolne błonia! Idziesz ze mną?

- Nie! niestety nie mogę. Idę do biblioteki muszę napisać jakieś cholerne wypracowanie!

- Ehhh no dobra! No to do zobaczenia - Harry nachylił się, pocałować Ginny w policzek i ruszył do sali wejściowej. Z przyzwyczajenia spojrzał na tablicę ogłoszeń i zobaczył wielki jaskrawy pergamin wiszący na niej. Podszdł i zaczął czytać.

Drodzy uczniowie!

Na zajęcia z integracji będziecie chodzić klasami.

Kl. I i II - Poniedziałek: 9:00, Piątek: 11:00

Kl. III - Poniedziałek : 11:00, Piątek: 9:00

Kl. IV - Poniedziałek: 13:00, Piątek: 15:00

Kl. V - Poniedziałek: 17:00, Piątek: 13:00

Kl. VI - Poniediałek: 15:00, Piątek: 20:00

Kl. VII - Poniedziałek: 20:00, Piątek: 17:00

Mam nadzieję, że będziemy się dobrze razem bawić oraz, że czegoś was nauczę.

Z poważaniem:

Profesor Rosalia Milton.

- Co?! Dziś o 20:00?! - Krzyknął. Udało mi się zaprosić Vivien na randkę a jakaś profesor to wszystko psuję bo jej się zachciało robić jakieś zajęcia! - wykrzykiwał w środku. Odwrócił się i szybkim krokiem ruszył na błonia. Był wściekły! zawsze coś musi nie pasować!. Położył się na trawie i próbował sie relaksować. Usłyszał trzaskanie dochodząc od szkolnej bramy, odwrócił się i zobaczył jakąś osobę próbującą ją zamknąć. Wstał i pobiegł pomóc osobnikowi. Gdy tam dotarł ujrzał dziewczynę w jego wieku, dosyć wysoką, miała ciemne brązowe włosy prawie czarne, upięte w niedbały kok. Ubrana była w spodnie rurki, niebieską koszulę w kratkę i trampki. Dziewczyna przyglądała mu się ze zdziwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy . Miała okrągłą sympatyczną buzię, była szczupła. Harry zobaczył, że dziewczyna ma trzy wielkie kufry i jedną ogroną czarną walizkę.

- Pomóc Ci? - Spytał.

- Tak, tak dziękuję. Weź tą walizkę jak możesz.

Harry zdziwił sie tym jak to powiedziała, jakby jego pomoc była czymś na co się umówili. Chwycił walizkę i szarpnął ją.

- Uważaj - pisnęła

- Co?! To tylko walizka!

- Tylko walizka ?! Tam są najważniejsze i trudno dostępnę składniki eliksirów oraz zwierzęta czarnomagiczne! Wiesz ile czasu poświęciłam na znalezienie ich?!

- A po co Ci one?!

- Nie ważne!. Zostaw to! już sama sobie poradze - warknęła.

Chwyciła walizkę i ruszyła do pszodu.

- Dobra! Przepraszam! Daj sobie pomóc! nie dasz sobie sama rady!

Harry podbiegł do nieznajomej, wyrawał jej walizkę z rąk. Na początku się spierali ale po chwili odpuściła i spytała:

- O której jest śniadanie? zdąże jeszcze?

- Śniadanie jest o 8:00 a jest właśnie...

- 8:45 - Dokończyła

- Skąd wiesz?

- Mam zegarek i ty chyba też - Powiedziała z uśmiechem.

W drodze do zamku dziewczyna zadawała Harry'emu pełno pytań. Teraz gdy rozmowa się rozkręciła wydawała się bardzo sympatyczna. Jak to mówi pani Weasley zyskuje przy bliższym poznaniu - Pomyślał.

- Dobra idź coś zjeść ja zobie poradze.

- Jesteś pewna?

- Tak!

- A ty nic nie zjesz? - Spytał lekko zdziwiony.

- Nie! Uwież mi będę miała dużo czasu by coś przegryźć.

- Aha.. Ok... No to do zobaczenia.

- Miło mi Cię poznać Harry! Sądze, że dzisiaj się jeszcze spotkamy!

- Skąd wiesz jak mam na imię?

- Chyba każdy wie!

- No.. co racja to racja.. To mówisz, że się spotkamy?

- Jestem tego pewna! - Powiedziała z uśmiechem i ruszyła w stronę lochów.

Wszedł do wielkiej sali. Było bardzo mało osób. Zostali prawie sami pierwszo i drugo klasiści. Wypatrzył przy stole Gryffonów swoich przyjaciół którzy mu machali. Harry stał na środku sali i szukał Vivien, lecz jej nie znalazł.

- Hej Harry! - Gryffon odwrócił się i zobaczył Puchonkę biegnącą w jego kirunku.

- O hej! Szukałem Cię! Nie możemy dziś iść na randkę ponieważ mamy..

- Zajęcia z integracji - dokończyła.

- No tak o to chodziło.

- Wiem właśnie przyszłam do Ciebie w tej sprawie.

- To może jutro?

- Nie mogę - Odpowiedziała ze smutkiem.

- Czemu?

- Jak wiesz pomagam w skrzydle szpitalnym!

- A no tak zapomniałem! No to dziś na zajęciach! Usiądziemy razem i będzie bardzo miło i w ogóle tak jakoś się postaram...

- Ale ty masz pomysły! No dobra no to do zobaczenia na lekcjach - Powiedziała z uśmiechem i poałowała go w policzek. Harry cały się zarumienił, pomachał jej na pożegnanie i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Nie miał czasu na to by coś zjeść profesor McGonagall już ich wyganiała.

- Harry! Gdzie byłeś? - Spytała wściekła Hermiona wkładając mu w ręce bułkę z dżemem.

- Tu i tam - Odpowiedział od niechcenia, chwycił bułkę i zaczął ją jeść- Jesteś kochana nawet nie wiesz jaki jestem głodny!

-No nie wiem!

- A Wiesz może czy przyjdzie do nas jakaś nowa uczennica?

- Nie mam pojęcia a czemu pytasz?

- A no bo spotkałem taką jedną na szkolnych błoniach.

- A ładna? - Spytał Ron.

- No ładna!

- Kurczę Harry! Ty to zawsze trafisz na jakieś fajne laski! - Hermiona rzuciła swojemu chłopakowi wściekłe spojrzenie. Harry opowiedział przyjaciołom o dziewczynie którą spotkał i razem ruszyli na lekcje eliksirów.

Kilka słów od autora:

Mam nadzieję, że rozdział wam się podobał! Nie bójcie się za chwilę wróci do nas nasza ulubiona para H/G. Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze!

Więc tak Proesor Rosalia Milton będzie uczyć OPCM kl V- VII

Profesor Snape OPCM kl I-IV eliksirów kl V-VII

Profesor Slughorn eliksiry kl I-IV

Chciałam to wyjaśnić tak na wszelki wypadek jak by ktoś nie wiedział ;)


	11. Chapter 11

11. Uczucia.

W drodze na eliksiry Hermiona cały czas wypytywała Harry'ego o nową dziewczynę. Ron, który miał już tego dość założył słuchawki na uszy i słuchał muzyki, gdy doszli pod salę ujrzeli grupkę dziwnie ubranych mężczyzn. Hermiona zdjęła słuchawki Ronowi.

- O co Ci chodzi? - Spytał oburzony.

- Idź i spytaj się kim są.

- Czemu ja?

- Bo Cię o to proszę.

- Nie chce mi się!

- Idź! - Hermiona zrobiła swoją groźną minę i pchnęła Rona do przodu. Ron szedł do przodu z obrażoną miną. Podszedł do mężczyzn i zaczął z nimi rozmawiać, dwujka z nich zaczęła oglądać Rona z każdej możliwej strony.

- Co oni robią? - Spytała lekko rozkojarzona Hermiona.

- A ja wiem? - Odpowiedział równie zdziwiony Harry. Powrócili do obserwowania swojego przyjaciela, najwyższy z grupki wręczył Ronowi małą kartkę, Ron uśmiechnął się i wrócił do przyjaciół.

- Kim oni są i co od Ciebie chceieli? - Spytała Hermiona.

- No więc tak tan najwyższy to producent, ta trójka co mnie oglądała to styliści , a ta kobieta..

- Gdzie kobieta?

- No tam taka niska - Ron wskazał palcem na kobietę ubraną w garnitur wyglądającą jak facet.

- No dobra to kim jest?

- Fotografem.

- I co od Ciebie chcieli?

- Chcieli mnie wziąć jako modela do nowej kolekcji ubrań Lady Lene.

- Co?! Lady Lene?!

- Tak, a co?

- Ona jest Coco Chanel magicznego świata! Zgodziłeś się?

- Powiedziałem, że muszę się zastanowić.

- Ron! Ty idioto!

- No co?!

- Podejdź tam do nich i powiedz że się zgadzasz!

- Nie!

- Czemu?!

- Bo muszę się zastanowić!

- Ale Ron!

- Hermiono zrobiłem wszystko co chciałaś! Podeszłem tam, spytałem się co chcą, dałem Ci odpowiedź więc pytam się czy dasz już mi spokój?

- Ale ja...

- Dasz już mi spokój?

- No dobra! Ale obiecaj, że się zastanowisz!

- Obiecuję! - Hermiona pocałowała Rona w policzek.

- Mój Model! - Mruknęła

- Hermiono!

- Dobrze, już dobrze.

Harry był zazdrosny. Czemu on a nie ja - Zastanawiał się . Harry stał i gapił się na Rona przez kilka minut, próbując ustalić czego mu brak. Nagle po korytarzu rozległ się głos profesora Snape'a.

- Do klasy!

Harry podniósł swój plecak z ziemi i poszedł z resztą klasy. Usiadł z Ronem i Hermioną w kącie sali. Profesor Snape wszedł ostatni, zamknął drzwi i co było dziwne uśmiechał się.

- Czemu się pan uśmiecha? - Spytał Draco.

- A co panie Malfoy! Zabronione?

- Nie, ale widzieć pana z uśmiechem na twarzy to jak zobaczyć Krzysztofa Ibisza ze zmarszczkami.

- Kogo? - Snape mocno się zdziwił.

- No Krzysztofa Ibisza!

- A kto to?

- Jest prezenterem telewizyjnym - Wtrąciła się Hermiona.

- Aha dziękuje Panno Granger. Dobrze wracajmy do lekcji! Dziś coś łatwiejszego! Eliksir Bujnego Owłosienia, na tablicy są podane składniki i sposób wykonania. No to do roboty i powodzenia.

- Powodzenia? Od kiedy on taki miły? - Spytał nieco zdziwiony Ron.

- Nie mam pojęcia, może wziął jakiś eliksir albo coś w tym stylu - Stwierdził Harry.

- Jasne! On nie ma prawa brać eliksirów przed lekcją - wtrąciła się Hermiona - Poza tym to nic złego, że jest miły! Wolicie jak jest oschły, wredny i ciągle odejmuje nam punkty?

- Nie ale, to jest dziwne - Powiedział Ron, Harry kiwnął głową z aprobatą. Hermiona coś mruknęła i podniosła rękę.

- Słucham Panno Granger?

- Czy wie pan coś o nowej uczennicy?

- A ta znowu o tym - przewrócił oczami Ron.

- Hermiona prędzej umrze niż się o to nie spyta - stwierdził Harry i oboje wybuchli śmiechem. Gdy skończyli się śmiać zorientowali się, że przegapili dosyć spory kawaek wymiany zdań Hermiony i Profesora Snape'a.

- Panno Granger jak już mówiłem nie wiem nic o nowej uczennicy!

- Ale musi pan wiedzieć! Dosyć wysoka..

- Panno Granger mam dobry chumor! proszę mi go nie psuć!

- Ale...

- Odejmuje pięć punktów Gryffindorowi!

- Dzięki Hermiono! - Krzyknęli chórem Gryffoni.

Przez resztę lekcji Hermiona nie odezwała się ani razu, była wpatrzona w swój eliksir. Harry i Ron na samym początku próbowali nawiązać z nią kontakt ale jak zobaczyli, że to nic nie daje postanowili się tym nie przejmować i wrócili do warzenia eliksiru. Po lekcji eliksirów ruszyli do cieplarni na zielarstwo. Na lekcji zielarstwa nic specjalnego się nie działo, uczyli się po raz setny, budowy magicznej rośliny- Dyptam. Po zielarstwie ruszyli na obiad a Hermiona do biblioteki.

- Po co ona tam poszła? - Spytał sie Harry jedząc klopsiki z żurawiną.

- Nie wiem, może musi zrobić zadanie z numerologii albo coś w tym stylu. - Odpowiedział Ron przełykając ziemniaki.

- Może, ale po eliksirach jest taka wyciszona.

- Zauważyłem, jak poszedłeś po model rośliny próbowałem z nią porozmawiać ale odwróciła głowę i powiedziała, że mam się do niej nie odzywać.

- Czemu? Co jej znów zrobiłeś?

- Nic! Harry byłeś z nami cały czas!

- No fakt. To może powiedz jej, że się zgadzasz i będziesz modelem!

- Myślisz, że to pomoże?

- Tak!

- To zrobie to dla niej! - Ron od razu się rozhmurzył, siedzieli i gadali o wszystkim do czasu gdy zjawiła się Ginny.

- Witam was! - Powiedziała z wielkim uśmiechem na twaarzy.

- Cześć - Odpowiedzieli chórem

- Zaraz mam te zajęcia z integracji, drugie klasy mówiły, że one jest genialna! Spytajcie się Freda i Georga!

- Przecież oni są w siódmej - zauważył Ron.

- No tak ale Profesor Rosalia zrobiła dla nich osobne lekcje

- Dla Freda i Georga?

- Między innymi, chodzi tam Cedric, Angelina, Kate, i kilka osób, których nie znam.

- W takim razie kiedy oni to mają?

- Z samego rana, napisała do nich sowę, że będą mieli osobne zajęcia. Dowiedziałam się, że ona będzie nas uczyć CM i OPCM ale pomylili się w plnie i wpisali, że w tygodniu mamy dwie OPCM.

- Co?! Będzie nas uczyła czarnej magii?! - Krzyknął Ron tak głośno, że wszystkie osoby spojrzały w ich stronę.

- Nie drzyj się tak! - Upomniała go Ginny

- Przepraszam.

- Nie pamiętacie co powiedział Snape?

- Nie, a co powiedział? - Spytał Harry.

- Jeśli chcemy walczyć z czarnom magią najpierw trzeba ją poznać.

- A faktycznie.

- Jestem ciekawa jak wygląda i czy naprawdę jest taka fajna.

- My się przekonamy dopiero o 20:00.

Drzwi od wielkiej sali otworzyły się i weszła przez nie Hermiona podtrzymywana przez Parvati i Lavender, profesor McGonagall ruszyła w ich stronę, Ron wstał i w kilka chwil znalazł stał koło Hermiony obejmując ją w talii.

- Co się stał? - Spytała profesor McGonagall, Harry i Ginny podbiegli do Rona, Hermiony, Parvati i Laveder.

- Nie wiemy, znalazłyśmy ją w takim stanie na korytarzu - Odezwała się Patil

- Wyglądała jak by już nie żyła, nie wiedziałyśmy co robić więc przyprowadziłyśmy ją tu - Dodała Lavender.

- Bardzo dobrze zrobiłyście - Pochwaliła je opiekunka Gryffonów - Panno Granger co pani jest?

- Dyptam - wkaszlała Hermiona

- Co proszę? - Spytała Profesorka

- Dyptam! Hermiona ma na niego uczulenie! - Powiedział podirytowany Ron - Pewnie wymiotowała, i nie wzięła swoich leków - Dodał

- Dziękuje Panie Weasley, ale nie musi pan być taki nie miły.

- Zaprowadze ją do skrzydła szpitalnego - Zaproponował

- Nie trzeba, wystarczy zaklęcie odkarzające - Profesor McGonagall machnęła różdżką i Hermiona znów zaczęła przypominać siebie.

- Dziękuje - Wydukała.

Przez resztę dnia Ron nie odstępował Hermiony na krok, nawet jak wchodziła do łazienki to kazał Ginny z nią wejść. Dochodziła godzina dwudziesta, w dormitorium Gryffonów panowała pełna ekscytacji atmosfera. Siódmoklasiści zaczęli opuszczać pokój wspólny, każdy chciał poznać nową nauczycielkę. Harry, Ron i Hermiona wyszli ostatni, korytarze były puste, panowała niezręczna cisza, kiedy doszli pod wielką salą stały wszystkie cztery domy. Czekali kilka minut, w końcu wybiła godzina ósma wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę wielkiej sali wypatrując nowej nauczycielki, zawiedli się gdy zobaczyli profesor McGonagall.

- Do wielkiej Sali, Profesor Rosalia trochę się spóźni, jak zwykle z resztą - Ruszyli tak jak im kazano, Harry od razu usiadł przy stole puchonów i czekał na przyjście Vivien.

- Harry! Co ty tu robisz? - Spytał rozbawiony Cedric

- Czekam na Vivien - Odpowiedział zarumieniony.

- A to nie przeszkadzam.

- Cedric!

- Słucham Cię.

- A ty nie miałeś zajęć rano?

- Miałem.

- To co tu robisz?

- Siedze.

- A tak naprawdę?

- Profesor Rosalia powiedziała, że jak nam się chce to możemy przyjść wieczorem i tak sobie przyszedłem, z reresztą moja cała grupa przyszła.

- Aha, dzięki.

- Dobry wieczór Harry - Powitała go Vivien i usiadła koło niego.

- O cześć - Ucieszył się Harry.

- Jesteś słowny.

- No pewnie, że tak!

- Proszę wszystkich o cisze! - Zawołała profesoe McGonagall - Potter do stołu Gryffindoru! Nie przypominam sobie żebyś się przenosił do Hufflepuff'u - Wszyscy spojrzeli w jego stronę.

- Już idę - powiedział czerwony na twarzy Harry - Przepraszam Cię - Dodał

- Nie masz za co! Innym razem - Odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. Harry wstał i szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę swoich przyjaciół.

- O nasz książe znalazł księżniczkę - Krzyknęli bliźniacy w jego stronę, cała sala wybuchła śmiechem.

- Cisza! - Upomniała ich nauczycielka - Idę sprawdzić czy Panna Rosalia ma zamiar dziś przyjść - Dodała. Podczas nieobecności Profesor McGonagall w sali panowała grobowa cisza. Ron obgryzał paznokcie, Parvati czesała Hermionie warkocza, Dean nucił sobie coś pod nosem a Fred i George rysowali palcami po stole. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się i do sali weszła ta sama dziewczyna którą Harry spotkał rano.

- To ona - Szepnął do przyjaciół.

- Ta nowa uczennica? - Upewniła się Hermiona, Harry kiwnął potwierdzająco głową. Dziewczyna stanęła na podium, tam gdzie zawsze stoi Profesor Dumbledore i przemówiła

- Witajcie kochani! Nazywam się Rosalia Milton będę waszą nową nauczycielką będziemy widywać się cztery razy w tygodniu! Dwa razy na zajęciach z integracji raz na zajęciach czarnej magii i obrony przed nią.

W wielkiej sali zapadła cisza. Harry wpatrywał się w nauczycielkę ze zdziwieniem.

- Harry to jest nauczycielka! nie uczennica! - Powiedziała Hermiona

- Teraz już wiem!.

- Dobrze więc zaczynajmy! Czy ktoś przygotował piosenkę tak jak prosiłam? - Profesorka rozejrzała się po sali - Ani jednej ręki w górze, no cóż przeżyje. Ale naprawdę nikt nie przygotował?

Wszyscy pokiwali przecząco głowami.

- No więc tak, pewnie zastanawiacie się po co są te zajęcia, ogólnie uważam, że to bezsensu integrować was w wasz ostatni rok nauki ale może pomoże wam to w przyszłości. Spotykać będziemy się jak już mówiłam, dwa razy w tygodniu na tych zajęciach. Profesor Dumbledore chce byście byli dla siebie jak rodzina, nie chodzi mi o to, że krukoni z krukonami tylko krukoni z wszystkimi. Maci czuć się dobrze w swoim towarzystwie, macie sobie pomagać, jak ktoś napadnie Neville'a to ślizgoni mają go bronić! a nie atakować!. Mam nadzieje, że będziemy sie dobrze razem bawić, z wami będę prowadzić coś w rodzaju zajęć integracyjno- artystycznych. No dobra więc zaraz zaczniemy ale najpierw puszcze wam mój zegarek.

- Po co? - Spytał się Blais

- Jest was tu bardzo, bardzo dużo a ja chciałabym zapamiętać wasze imiona więc podajecie mojemu zegarkowi imię, nazwisko i dom w Hogwarcie, wtedy on zapamięta wasz głos i jak ktoś coś powie on wyświetli mi wasze imię, nazwisko i dom. Wszystko jasne?

- Tak - Odpowiedzieli chórem

- To do dzieła załogo - uśmiechnęła się i przekazała zegarek jakiejś ślizgonce - Streścić wam co będziemy dziś robić?

- Tak!

- W skrócie będziemy się bawić!

Po sali rozniósł się ogrom oklasków i wiwatów.

- Jak masz na imię? - Profesor Rosalia spytała się Rona.

- Ron Weasley - wyjąkał.

- Weasley?

- Tak

- To jestem w domu - Gryffoni roześmiali się - Też będziesz mi płatać figle? - Spytała z uśmiechem.

- Raczej nie

- Piona - Ron przybił piątkę z wyczeszczem na twarzy.

- Słuchajcie jeszcze jedna ważna sprawa! Na lekcjach zwracajcie się do mnie "Profesor Rosalia" lub "Pani Milton" a na korytarzu mówcię po prostu Rosalia, jak mówicie do mnie pani na korytarzu lub profesor to czuje się taka stara a wcale dużo starsza od was nie jestem. Kto jeszcze nie wprowadził swoich danych niech podniesie rękę.

W górze pojawiło się 15 rąk, w tym Rona, Hermiony i Harry'ego.

- Dobra to poczekamy jeszcze tą chwilkę. Opowiem wam swój życiorys, chcecie?

- Tak!

- No dobra więc urodziłam się w szkocji, do 11 roku życia uczęszczałam do mugolskich szkół, potem do Hogwartu, tiara przydzieliła mnie do Hufflepuff'u, więc proszę się nie obrazić jak będę ich faworyzować. W przyszłym roku będę opiekunką tego domu ponieważ profesor Sprout chce już tylko uczyć. Co jeszcze chcecie o mnie wiedzieć?

- Ile ma pani lat - na zegarku wyświetliło się "Fred Weasley, Gryffindor"

- Nie zaszczycę tego pytania odpowiedzią - Wszyscy się zaśmiali - Następne pytanie proszę.

Harry podał swoje dane jako ostatni, profesor Rosalia podeszła do Harry'ego i odebrała zagarek.

- Jakie ma pani hobby? - Spytała Luna

- Lubie grać na gitarze i rysować. Dobrze kochani więc co chcecie robić? Mam trzy propozycje, pierwsza śpiewać, fałszować, druga będziemy o sobie opowiadać, trzecia będę robić przesuchania do chóru, którą wybieracie?

- Pierwszą i trezcią! - Krzyknęli chórem ślizgoni.

- Reszta się zgadza?

Inne głowy kiwnęły potwierdzająco głową.

- No dobrze, więc kto chce się zapisać do chóru?

Rękę podniosło kilka osób większość ze Slytherinu.

- No dobrze podejdzcie tu i zapiszcie się. A czemu tak mało? Draco zapiszesz się?

- Nie umiem śpiewać - odpowiedział

- To zaśpiewaj nam coś, my to ocenimy - Rosalia machnęła różdżką, z niką koło niej pojawiła się gitara akustyczna.

- Dobrze, ale jak będę fałszować to proszę przestać grać.

- Dobrze obiecuję Ci to, więc co chcesz zaśpiewać?

- "Skinny Love" Bona Iver'a

- Wedle życzenia.

Chwilę później po klasie rozległa się piękna melodia a zaraz po niej ładny wokal, wszyscy słuchali tego z otwartymi ustami, Harry nie chętnie to przyznał ale Draco naprawdę miał świetny głos.

- Słyszycie jak on śpiewa?! - Pisnęła Hermiona.

- Tak, też to słyszę - Powiedział Ron, kiedy Draco dostał owacje na stojąco, nawet Gryffoni wstali a to jest wyczyn.

- Świetnie Draco biorę Cię! - Krzyknęła radośnie nauczycielka.

- Słucham?

- Biorę Cię!

- Ale przecież fałszuję!

- Wcale nie! To co zapisujesz się?

- No dobra.

- Tam jest lista - Draco wstał i podszedł do stołu nauczycieli.

- Dobra kto jeszcze?

Ron, Cedric i Hermiona podnieśli ręki.

- Super! Strasznie się ciesze! Mam dla was jeszcze jedną dobrą wiadomość! Jesteście zwolnieni możecie iść.

- Nie! - Krzyknęli wszyscy chórem.

- Spotkamy się jutro na zajęciach! Miłóej nocy życzę! Do jutra załogo!

- Do widzenia! - Odkrzyknęli.

Sala opustoszała, Harry z przyjaciółmi wrócił do pokoju wspólnego, usiedli przy kominu i romawiali o nowej nauczycielce.

- Ona 'est świetna - ziewnął Ron

- Nie chcesz się położyć? - Spytała zmartwiona Hermiona.

- Nie, muszę Ciebie obserwować!

- Ron już wszystko dobrze!

- Więc dla czego to zrobiłaś?!

- Ale co?

- Nie wziełaś leków! Wiedziałaś, że dziś będzie budowa rośliny- Dyptam !.

- Bo ja chciałam sprawdzić czy będziesz się o mnie martwił!

- Przecież wiesz, że się martwiłem i martwić się będę!

- Teraz już to wiem - Hermiona zalała się łzami.

- Czemu płaczesz? - Spytał Ron obejmująć ją.

- Bo myślałam, że już mnie nie chcesz.

- Ja Ciebie? Prędzej ty mnie byś nie chciała.

- Właśnie, że nie!

- Dobra! Spokój! Wiem, że się kochacie ale ja tu też jestem! - Powiedział podirytowany Harry.

- Przepraszamy Cię!

- No! Ja myślę - Cała trójka wybuchnęła śmiechem.

- Ja idę spać ! Dobranoc - Powiedział Ron, pocałował Hermionę i ruszył w stronę schodów.

- Ja też już idę Harry - Hermiona pocałowała go w policzek i poszła. Harry został sam w pokoju wspólnym siedział koło kominka kilka minut. Przyszła Ginny.

- Hej!

- Hej!

- Co robisz? - Spytała się.

- Rozmyślam.

- O czym?

- Zastanawiam się czy naprawdę chodzę z Vivien, nie widujemy się a jak nie jesteśmy razem to nie czuje pustki.

- A przypadkiem między wami przypadkiem nie ma więzi czysto przyjacielskich?

- Czemu tak myślisz?

- Bo nie jesteście smutni jak nie jesteście razem.

- W sumie masz rację, co powinieniem zrobić?

- To co chcesz!

- Czyli co chce?

- Nie wiem, porozmawiać z nią?

- Porozmawiam z nią jutro a teraz pójdę spać.

- Dobranoc!

- Dobranoc.

Harry poszedł na górę zostawiając Ginny samą. Zrobiło mu się dziwnie, tak naprawdę Vivien była tylko przykrywką! On nadal czuł coś do Ginny! Muszę ją odzyskać! pomyślał. Wszedł do pokoju, było ciemno wszyscy spali. Harry umył się, przebrał w piżamę i zasnął.

Kilka słów od autora:

Mam nadzieje, że rozdział wam się podobał!:D i, że będziecie czytać następne rozdziały.


	12. Chapter 12

12. Trudna? rozmowa.

W dormitorium chłopców Harry wiercił się niesamowicie. Zasnął o trzeciej w nocy, cały czas rozmyślał o rozmowie przeprowadzonej z Ginny, nie wiedział jak Vivien zareaguje na zerwanie i był tym faktem przerażony. W takiej sytuacji mogła zrobić wszystko, mogła go pobić, wrzucić do jeziora, lub zrobić inną głupią rzecz. Harry'ego obudził stojący nad nim Ron.

- Czego chcesz? – Spytał rozciągając się i ziewając.

- Kto ja? – Spytał zdziwiony Ron

- Nie ja! Oczywiście, że ty a kto? Neville?

- Harry o co Ci chodzi? Nie wrzeszcz na mnie!

- Przepraszam. Miałem zły sen i jestem trochę wkurzony.

- O czym?

- O zerwaniu.

- Kto z kim zerwał?

- Ja z Vivien i ona mnie wrzuciła do jeziora! Fajny sen nie ma co!

- Uuuuuuu! Harry byłem raz na lekcji odczytu snów- Powiedział Ron z zadowoleniem na twarzy.

- Byłeś?! – Zdziwił się Harry – Mówiłeś, że nigdy na to nie pójdziesz. Czego się dowiedziałeś?

- No więc jak śni Ci się Jezioro to dobry znak a jak karaluch to znaczy, że się od Ciebie odwrócą.

- Aha, dzięki. Po co komuś miał by się śnić karaluch?

- A ja wiem? A po co komuś ma się śnić wrzucenie do jeziora?

- W sumie racja. Dobra idę się przejść.

Harry wstał z łóżka, ubrał się i wyszedł z dormitorium. W pokoju wspólnym siedziała Ginny z Fredem i Georgiem , która jak go zobaczyła zaczęła mu machać.

- Cześć Harry! – Przywitała go.

- Hej Ginny! Co robisz?

- Uczę się na numerologię.

- Myślałem, że zrezygnowałaś z tego przedmiotu.

- No coś ty! Numerologia jest nawet fajna, ale Historia Magii już nie!

- Też racja, Binns strasznie przynudza!

- O tak! Wszyscy śpimy na jego lekcjach. Ale za to dziś mamy z Rosalią! – Ginny uśmiechała się szeroko.

- Zazdroszczę Ci! Lubię ją.

- A wy kiedy macie z nią lekcje?

- Jutro.

- No to nie tak źle. Dobra Harry idę się uczyć Pa! – Ginny pocałowała Harry'ego w policzek i odeszła do stolika. Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie po czym wyszedł z pokoju. Na korytarzu było dziwnie ciepło i tłocznie, zwykle o tej godzinie wszyscy spali. Harry porozglądał się i poszedł do Sali wejściowej. Jak zwykle gdy schodził schody robiły mu na złość, kierowały go cały czas na trzecie piętro. Harry w końcu nie wytrzymał.

- Nie chcę na trzecie piętro! Ja chcę do Sali wyjściowej! – Krzyknął z całej siły, grupka pierwszoklasistów spojrzała na niego jak na dziwaka. Gdy w końcu wyszedł na dwór poczuł ulgę – W końcu! – Pomyślał, wędrówka na schodach go wykończyła. Ruszył żwawym krokiem w stronę jeziora, gdy tak sobie szedł podśpiewywał *„Teenagers" wpadło mu to w ucho od kiedy Ginny zaczęła to śpiewać. Nagle się zatrzymał i spojrzał przed siebie. Na brzegu jeziora siedziała Vivien z gitarą. Harry'ego zamurowało, stał tam jak głupi przez kilka chwil, nie wiedział co ma zrobić – Harry! Nie bądź tchórzem ! Raz kozia śmierć nie? – Rozmawiał ze sobą w głowie. Podszedł do niej, usiadł koło Puchonki.

- Hej! Co tam? – Spytał.

- Nic – Odpowiedziała uśmiechnięta – A u Ciebie?

- Też nic.

- Harry chciałabym Ci coś zaśpiewać. Jak pozwolisz.

- Jasne!

Vivien chwyciła gitarę i zaczęła grać szybką, wesołą piosenkę.

„ Jak się cieszę, że Cię poznałam!

Mam nadzieję, że to o powiem Cię nie zrani, że nie będziesz na mnie zły!

Ale nic do Ciebie nie czuję! Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi!

Byłeś moją przykrywką! Wybaczysz miiii?"

Po skończeniu dosyć dziwnej piosenki, Harry odetchnął z ulgą!

- To znaczy, że ze mną zrywasz? – Spytał niepewnie.

- Tak! Mam nadzieję, że na mnie zły nie jesteś i nadal będziesz moim przyjacielem?

- Jasne! – Krzyknął – Właściwie to miałem zrobić to samo.

- Zaśpiewać głupawą piosenkę?

- Nie zerwać z Tobą.

- Haha! To zabawne nie sądzisz? – Spytała.

- Ale co?

- Och Harry! Od początku wiedzieliśmy, że nic z tego nie będzie, każdy miał kogoś innego na oku! Ty miałeś Ginny a ja…

- A ty?

- No yyy… Draco.

- Draco?!

- No tak! Bardzo go lubię!

- Każdy ma swój gust prawda?

- Idziemy na śniadanie?

- Tak! Zgłodniałem. Masz naprawdę świetny głos! Wiesz?

- Nie! Ale dziękuję.

Szli na śniadanie śmiejąc się i wygłupiając. Harry był szczęśliwy, że nadal są przyjaciółmi, teraz musi zrobić tylko jedno. Odzyskać Ginny!

Kilka słów od autora:

Mam nadzieję, że rozdział wam się podobał. Teraz muszę wymyślić plan za Harry'ego jak ma odzyskać Ginny ;)

*"Teenagers" MCR.


	13. Chapter 13

13. Plan

Gdy Harry i Vivien doszli do sali wejściowej, coś mocno uderzyło ich w głowę. Spojrzeli w górę i zobczyli Irytka rzucającego w nich balonami z wodą.

- Spuść głowę! - Krzyknęła do Harry'ego Vivien kiedy największy z balonów leciał w ich stronę. Harry posłuchał towarzyszki i schylił się, niestety to nie uratowało jego okularów, które roztrzaskały się na małe kawałeczki.

- Irytku ty idioto! - Krzyczała Puchonka. Irytek podleciał i wylał na nią wiadro zimnej wody, Vivien pisnęła i zaczęła szukać swojej różdżki w szacie. Harry siedział na podłodze i nic nie widział, był cały mokry! A do tego Irytek roztrzaskał okulary. Chłopak rozglądał się na wszystkie strony w poszukiwaniu osoby, która by mu pomogła.

- Harry! Tu jestem - Z tyłu dobiegł go miły męski głos.

- Cedric? - Spytał.

- Tak - Odpowiedział chłopak - Trzymaj, tu są twoje okulary.

- Ale one są zepsute.

- Naprawiłem je.

Harry wyciągnął rękę, chwilę potem pojawiły się na niej okulary. Gryffon pośpiesznie je założył i zaczął się rozglądać. Sala wejściowa była zalana wodą, Vivien biegała jak głupia za Irytkiem, który ukradł jej okulary a Cedric stał koło Harry'ego z różdżką w ręku i próbował wysuszyć salę.

- Pomóc Ci? - Spytał Harry.

- Nie, już kończę - Mruknął z uśmiechem Puchon.

- Diggory! Diggory! - Harry i Cedric odwrócili się w stronę osoby krzyczącej. Ujrzeli biegnącą profesor McGonagall.

- Co jest? - Spytał się Cedric, widząc minę opiekunki Gryfonów zarumienił się.

- Diggory masz jakieś zajęcia?

- No raczej, że tak!

- Diggory! Opanuj się! Jakie?

- Eliksiry, transmutacje i zielarstwo.

- Masz sprawdzian z jakiegoś przedmiotu?

- Nie.

- To dobrze. Profesor Rosalia prosi Cię o pomoc.

- Profesor Rosalia? - Cedric zarumienił się.

- Tak. A co? - Spytała z sarkazmem profesor McGonagall.

- Nic, nic. To kiedy mam iść?

- Zaraz.

- Mmmmm to do zobaczenia Harry, do widzenia Pani profesor.

- Do widzenia!

Kilka chwil później po Cedriku zostało tylko wspomnienie. Harry wyobrażał sobie Cedrika biegnącego do Rosali, wchodzi do jej gabinetu i widzi profesora Snape'a, gdy sobie to wyobraził zaczął się śmiać. Profesor McGonagall zmierzyła go wzrokiem i poszła.

- O Harry! Tu jesteś! W końcu odzyskałam moją gitarę - Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył mokrą Vivien z gitarą w rękach.

- Gdzie byłaś? - Spytał.

- Goniła tego gnoja! Gitarę mi wziął i zwiał!

- Uuuu...

- Okulary naprawione?

- Tak.

- To możemy wejść na śniadanie.

- Tacy mokrzy? - Zdziwił się Harry.

- A co! Miss i Mister mokrego podkoszulka!

Harry'ego rozbawiło to stwierdzenie, lubił spędzać czas z Vivien. Weszli do wielkiej sali, cali mokrzy i rozbawieni przyciągali wzrok ciekawskich. Vivien uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego i każdy poszedł do swojego stołu.

- Co Ci się stało? - Spytała się Hermiona.

- Też się ciesze, że Cię widzę.

- Co się stało? Wrzuciła Cię do jeziora? - Spytał zaciekawiony Ron.

- Nie! Irytek obrzucił nas wodą - mruknął Harry - Gdzie jest Ginny? - Dodał po chwili.

- Ginny już zjadła - Hermiona miał minę "Kto jak kto ale ty powinieneś wiedzieć" Harry odpowiedział jej miną na minę "Jesteś pewna?".

- Skończcie! - Odezwał się nagle Ron

-O co Ci chodzi Ronaldzie? Spytała Hermiona.

- Robicie jakieś dziwne miny! Wyglądacie jakby ktoś was Crutiatusem walnął!

- Nie prawda! - Oburzyła się Hermiona.

- Jesteś pewna? - Spytał z powagą w głosie Ron.

- Nie! - Przyznała niechętnie.

Przez tą jedną małą sprzeczkę nie odzywali się do siebie przez prawie cały dzień. Harry miał dosyć tego napięcia między nimi, Hermiona od czasu do czasu mruczała coś pod nosem obrażając Rona, a On śpiewał piosenki wytykające błędy swojej dziewczyny. Gdy siedzieli w pokoju wspólnym nie wytrzymał!

- Co wy od[CENZURA]?

Dwójka przyjaciół spojrzała na niego zdziwionymi minami.

- Cały dzień się do Siebie nie odzywacie! Mam już tego dosyć!

Harry wstał i wyszedł z pokoju wspólnego cały poddenerwowany. I co ja mam teraz robić? - zastanawiał się.

- Harry! Harry! Dobrze, że jesteś - Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył Ginny.

- Co jest? - Spytał się.

- Musisz nam pomóc!

- Komu?

- Mi, Lunie, Nieville'owi, Cedrikowi, Vivien i Draco!

- A w czym?

- Powiemy Ci wszystko na miejscu!

- Jakim miejscu?

- Zobaczysz!

Ginny chwyciła go za rękę i ciągnęła za sobą. Szli tak do sali wejściowej, tam Ginny go puściła.

- Chodź za mną!

Machnęła ręką. Harry nie śmiał nawet odmówić, przechodzili przez kuchnię, spiżarnię i kilka innych nie znanych mu pomieszczeń, w końcu Ginny zatrzymała się przed małymi drzwiami z trzema złotymi klamkami.

- Tam są wszyscy! I nasz główny cel.

Harry otworzył drzwi i przepuścił Ginny- Tak przecież postępują gentleman - Wszedł do małego, kulistego pomieszczenia, było w nim pełno roślin magicznych i jakiś stworów. Cała grupka czekała na nich, stali przed jakimś wielkim białym naczyniem, przypominającym wannę.

- Czemu tu stoicie? - Spytał.

- To zaczynamy opowiadanie - Odezwała się Luna.

- Więc tak... To jest pomieszczenie czarnej magii, pomagałem Rosali je sprzątać - Zaczął Cedric

- To nic złego - Stwierdził obojętnie Harry.

- Słuchaj dalej! - Skorygowała go Vivien.

- Potrzebowałam Nerkołaka a Cedric powiedział, że wie gdzie go moge znaleźć - Wtrąciła Luna

- I zaprowadził ją tu - Dodała Ginny - Ale wtedy ja powiedziałam, że pójdę z nią.

- Gdy cała trójka szła korytarzem zauwarzyłem ich i spytałem się gdzie idą. Kiedy mi opowiedzieli przyłączyłem się do nich - Kontynuował opowieść Ginny.

- Ja i Vivien zauważyliśmy ich w kuchni więc postanowiliśmy ich śledzić. Dotarliśmy za nimi do tego miejsca. Weszliśmy i ujrzeliśmy ich grzebiących tu i... - Draco nie mógł dokończyć bo przerwała mu Ginny.

- Ten moment możemy ominąć! - Krzyknęła.

- Masz rację! - Zgodzili się inni.

- Więc?... - Spytał się Harrry.

- No i tu znajdował się trudny do uwarzenia eliksir Raveny Rawenclaw - Wtrąciła Luna.

- Jak to się znajdował? - Zdziwił się Harry.

- Bo niechcący wlaliśmy do niego eliksir Heleny Hufflepuff.

- Co?!- Krzyknął Harry.

- Cicho! - uciszyła go reszta.

- W czym mam wam pomóc?

- Ty i Ginny musicie odciągnąć Snape'a i Rosalię od tego miejsca!

- A niby jak to mamy zrobić?

- Będziecie czekać na nich w lochach tam spotykają się wieczorami. Zaczniecie się całować, przez przypadek wejdziecie cali podekscytowani do gabinetu Snape'a. Oni tam będą i na pewno zwrócą wam uwagę.

- Serio?! - Harry zdziwił się jak to usłyszał.

- Draco żartuje! Mamy coś wymślić o jakiś poradach itp.

- A! Ten plan jest rozsądniejszy. A wy co w tym czasie zrbicie?

- My wylejemy ten eliksir i wyważymy dwa następne, tak by nie zauważyli, że coś jest tu nie tak.

Mam nadzieje, że rozdział wam się podobał. Dziękuje za komentarze.


	14. Chapter 14

14. Niespodziewany zwrot akcji!

Harry stał i patrzył na swoich przyjaciół z głupawą miną, jak oni mogli do tego dopuścić?! zmieszać te dwa eliksiry?! Harry poczuł mocny uścisk na jego ramionach, spojrzał przed siebie. Stała przed nim Ginny, która trzęsła nim jak jakimś drinkiem.

- Co jest?! - Spytał oburzony

- Musimy już iść! żeby akcja się udała!

- Tak, tak już idę a gdzie?

- Bo ja wiem? Gdzieś tam gdzie będzie Snape i Rosalia.

Ginny chwyciła Harry'ego i zaczęła coś mruczeć. Nagle znaleźli się na korytarzu, przed kuchnią.

- Czy my właśnie się teleportowaliśmy?! W Hogwarcie?!- Spytał zdumiony Harry.

- Coś w tym stylu, ale to nie była teleportacja tylko czar przenoszący.

- Skąd go znasz?

- Cedric mnie nauczył!

- Cedric?!

- A skąd on zna taki czar?

- A ja wiem?

- No... raczej!

- Harry!

- Co?!

- Skończmy tą głupawą kłótnię i chodźmy szpiegować.

- Fakt, to gdzie idziemy?

- Idziemy do gabinetu profesora Snape'a, będziemy podsłuchiwać ich rozmowę, musimy wiedzieć czy nasi zdążą wywarzyć eliksiry zanim Rosalia i Snape wyjdą z gabinetu.

- Ok, to co będziemy robić?

- Harry! Ty się czegoś naćpałeś?

- Nie czemu?

- Bo się tak zachowujesz!

- Ech, normalka!

Ginny pokręciła oczami i zaczęła iść w stronę gabinetu Snape'a, Harry szedł za nią, nucił sobie jakieś przestarzałe piosenki i wyobrarzał sobie Snape, który podrywa Rosalie pokazując jej zwodniki, glizdy pękate i tego typu różne dziwactwa. Nie wiadomo skąd przypomniała mu się rozmowa Rona i Pani Weasley, pamiętał z niej jak pani Weasley przybiegła zdyszana i spytała się Rona czy ma coś do prania a on jej odpowiedział a pranie ma coś do mnie?. Zapamiętał także minę pani Weasley i jej rządzę mordy, tak się wściekła, że Ron robił sobie pranie przez całe trzy tygodnie. Dziwne, że akurat ta historia mu się przypomniała ale cóż mózg, to mózg tego nie ogarniesz. Ginny nagle gwałtownie się zatrzymała, a Harry w nią uderzył.

- Auu! - Krzyknął.

- Cicho!- Skorygowała go Ginny

Usiedli przed gabinetem.

- I jak my ich teraz podsłuchamy? - Spytał sarkastycznie Harry - Wejdziemy tam i powiemy "Proszę sobie nie przeszkadzać, my tu tylko usiądziemy cichutko w kącie i będziemy słuchać o czym mówicie" - Dodał

Ginny spojrzała na niego miną "Serio? jesteś aż tak głupi?" Harry się zarumienił.

- Czy ty na prawdę uważasz, że jestem taka głupa?- Spytała

- Nie - odpowiedział

- No właśnie! Trzymaj - Ginny podała Harry'emu uszy dalekiego zasięgu. Gryfon dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę co musiała o nim pomyśleć Ginny. Przyłożyli uszy dalekiego zasięgu do drzwi. Usłyszeli wyraźny męski, głęboki głos profesora Snape'a.

- Rosalio! Uważasz, że jestem taki głupi?

- Ty mi powiedz! - Profesor Rosalia miała dziwnie ostry głos.

- Proszę Cię nie zaczynaj!

- Ale czego?

- Wiesz przecież, że...

- Że co?! Oświeć mnie!

- Nie możemy być razem!

- Ale czemu?!

- Jestem za stary!

- Zamilcz! i powiedz mi jak wymyślisz lepszą wymówkę! Po prostu jestem dla Ciebie za brzydka!

- Ty?!

- Tak ja! Jeśli nie to podaj prawdziwy powód!

- Rose! Jesteś za dobra dla mnie, trudno mi uwierzyć w to, że taka..

- Że taka kobieta jak ja chcę takiego faceta jak ty! Tak? To mi chciałeś powiedzieć?

- Tak.

- Strasznie o przereklamowane!

- Rose! Mówię prawdę!

- Podaj prawdziwy powód! Tylko o to Cię proszę!

- Będąc z Tobą skrzywdziłbym Ciebie i siebie! Myślisz, że to takie łatwe?!

- Tak! Tak myślę!

- Gdy weszłaś do sali pierwszego dnia coś się we mnie poruszyło, od tamtej chwili myślę tylko o Tobie!

- Severusie! Pragnę Cię! Nie obchodzi mnie to kim byłeś kiedyś! Zakochałam się w Tobie! Ty prawdziwym!

Harry i Ginny zamarli, słuchali z zapartym wdechem Ginny cicho pisnęła.

- Myślisz, że ja Ciebie nie pragnę?! To się mylisz! Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo!

- Więc o co chodzi?!

- Ros...

- Cicho! Teraz moja kolej na zwierzenia.

Nagle wszystko ucichło, Harry i Ginny zobaczyli przez szparę w drzwiach błysk zielonego światła, nie słyszeli nic przez uszy dalekiego zasięgu. Ginny spojrzała na Harry'ego przerażona.

- Co jest? - Spytał się Harry.

- On...Ona...Go...zapiła!

- Co?! O czym ty mówisz?!

- Błysnęło zielone światło! Sam widziałeś!

- Ginny proszę Cię! Nie myślisz tak!

- Myślę tak! Musimy zobaczyć co się dzieje!

-Nie mówisz tego poważnie!

- Chodź!

Ginny wyciągnęła różdżkę wycelowała w zamek i szepnęła "Alohomora". Drzwi otworzyły się, Harry i Ginny wlecieli do środka. Ujrzeli profesora Snape'a obejmującego Rosalie, która pół naga siedział na biurku. Spojrzeli na swoich uczniów, odskoczyli od siebie i cali poczerwienieli na twarzy. Ginny wybuchła śmiechem, wskazała na nich palcem.

- Harry Oni się... - Ginny nie mogła przestać się śmiać. Harry podszedł do niej i objął ją w pasie, chciał ją uspokoić, lecz sam ledwo co powstrzymywał się od śmiechu . Profesor Rosalia spojrzała na nich wymownie.

- Czy w tym zamku nie można już mieć prywatności?! - Spytał profesor Snape

- Co wy tu robicie?! - Spytała podirytowana Profesorka.

- My... tylko... - Jąkał się Harry.

- My przechodziliśmy korytarzem i zobaczyliśmy zielone światło, więc postanowiliśmy sprawdzić co się dzieje - Dokończyła Ginny.

- Rozbiliśmy słoik, z zielonym purchem! - Burknął Snape.

Profesor Rosalia uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego i Ginny.

- Wy dwoje wynocha stąd! I nie wspominać o tym nikomu, a ja i Severus będziemy tacy mili i nie damy wam szlabanu, za zmieszanie eliksirów.

- To wy o tym wiecie?! - Spytali zdziwieni

- Jacy wy?! Tak wiemy o tym - Powiedział spokojnie Snape.

- Żadnej kary nie dostaniemy jeśli puścimy to w niepamięć? - Upewnił się Gryfon.

- Tak, właśnie tak!

- No dobrze, więc Ginny chodź idziemy stąd, a Wy róbcie to co robicie tylko cicho.

Ginny parsknęła śmiechem.

- Zamkniecie drzwi jak będziecie wychodzić - Zaśmiał się Snape.

Harry i Ginny ruszyli w stronę wyjścia cały czas się śmiejąć. Zamknęli za sobą drzwi i poszli powiedzieć innym, żeby skończyli robić eliksiry. Ta sytuacja była taka zabawna, że śmiali się aż do momentu wejścia do dormitorium.

Kilka słów od autora:

Mam nadzieje, że rozdział wam się podobał. Przepraszam, że tak długo nic nie umieszczałam ale miałam dużo nauki.


	15. Chapter 15

Słowa od autora:

Ten i inne rozdziały będą pisane z perspektywy Harry'ego. Mam nadzieje, że ta przerwa trochę mi dała i rozdziały będą lepsze...pożyjemy zobaczymy ;) Zapraszam do czytania po długiej przerwie.

15.

Wróciliśmy z Ginny do dormitorium. Przy kominku siedział Ron i odrabiał zadanie domowe, rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu, nigdzie nie widziałem Hermiony. Jak ja nienawidziłem dni kiedy oni się kłócą! Wnerwiali mnie wtedy jeszcze bardziej niż wuj Vernon z ciotką Petunią i Dudziaczkiem na czele. Po długim namyśle postanowiłem podejść do rudzielca i porozmawiać z nim, w końcu to mój przyjaciel a im się wszystko wybacza nie? Nie ważne w porę zatrzymała mnie Ginny. Jedną rzecz zapomniałem zrobić! Powiedzieć pozostałej piątce, która została w pokoju eliksirów żeby skończyli warzyć to coś i wrócili do dormitoriów...jeśli chcieliby rzecz jasna. Jak weszliśmy tak wyszliśmy, chyba nawet nikt nie zdążył nas tam zauważyć. Ruszyliśmy z Ginny w stronę tajemniczej komnaty. Po drodze spotkaliśmy pijanych bliźniaków, którzy chichotali jak nastolatki napalone na swoich idoli. Rudowłosa nie wytrzymała i uderzyła swoich braci w głowę. Fred zachwiał się niebezpiecznie natomiast George mruczał coś pod nosem na temat sióstr, które nie szanują swojego starszego rodzeństwa. Kiedy wypiją są jeszcze bardziej upierdliwi. Wparowaliśmy do komnaty. Wszyscy szwędali się po pokoju. Luna wypowiadała zaklęcie nachylając się nad miską pełną zielonej mazi, Cedric dodawał kolejne składniki do eliksiru, Vivien i Draco czytali recepturę i sposób przygotowania natomiast Neville zachwycał się pięknem paszczurowaych roślin, które wiły się na parapecie. Cała piątka odwróciła się w naszą stronę i czekała z zniecierpliwieniem co powiemy. Potrzymałbym ich dłużej w tej niepewności natomiast moja towarzyszka stwierdziła, że należy okazać im serce.

- No więc...- zaczął rozmowę Draco.

- Wiedzą o tym co przeskrobaliśmy! - powiedziała Ginny z smutną miną. Zdziwiłem się ponieważ to, że nam darowali to był raczej powód do radości a nie smutku chyba, że chcę utrzymać ich w niepewności. Moja dziewczynka! Wiedziałem w kim się zakochać!

- Mamy szlaban? - spytała się Luna wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej naćpaną niż zwykle.

- Nie! - odpowiedziała Gryfonka

- Wiedziałem! Wywalą nas! - pisnął ślizgon

- Też nie! - stwierdziłem

- To co w końcu?! - wrzasnęła cała piątka

- Nic! Po prostu nic! Macie stąd wyjść i już nic nie grzebać - wzruszyła ramionami Ginny.

- Nie możemy teraz pujśc! Na tym etapie warzenia eliksiru Raveny możemy wysadzić cały zamek w powietrze! Każdy wie jak trudno rozmoczyć skrzydło kruka! A jeśli zostawi się je w tej fazie to może zablokować resztę eliksiru, zacznie wydobywać się piana wraz z gazem trującym i bum! Zamek zamieni się w rakietę - powiedziała Vivien przewracając oczami. Spojrzeliśmy na nią zdziwieni. Nie chcę nic mówić ale przypomina mi to pewną osobę.

- Co? - spytała speszona

- Jakbym słyszał Granger - stwierdził Malfoy. Wszyscy wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem.

- To co robimy? - spytałem

- My siadamy i patrzymy jak kończą warzyć eliksir - powiedziała Ginny i szarpęła mnie za rękaw tak mocno, że upadłem.

- Przepraszam! Nie chciałam tak mocno!

- Nic się nie stało.

Siedzieliśmy tak z Ginny dziesięć minut ale zaczęło nam się nudzić. Wziąłem kolbę z jakąś żółtą wydzieliną i zacząłem się nią bawić. Podeszła do mnie Luna i wyrwała mi to z ręki.

- Co jest? - spytałem zdziwiony

- To jest wywar tojadowy!

- I co?

- To, że na tą chwilę jest jedynym w całej szkole więc jak to zbijesz to będziemy mieli większe kłopoty niż przy zmieszaniu tych dwóch eliksirów

Przewróciłem oczy i schowałem głowę w rękach. Panowała niezręczna cisza, którą przerwała Ginny.

- Czy ten eliksir nie jest zakazany przez ministerstwo? - spytała

- Jest - odpowiedziałem. Nawet ja to wiedziałem, więc są dwie możliwości pierwsza Ginny nie słuchała na tych zajęciach druga chciała rozkręcić atmosferę. Stawiam na do drugie i chyba mam rację.

- To czemu trzymamy to w szkole? - nie dawała za wygraną.

- Ponieważ jest to straszna i śmiertelna mikstura. Po wypiciu z człowieka wydobywa się lekka błękitna mgła potem człowiek wypluwa swój żołądek i swoje wnętrzności. W razie szczególnych wypadków każda szkoła magiczna ma nakaz trzymania tego czegoś pod kluczem - powiedział Cedric i uśmiechnął się ukazując szereg białych zębów.

- Jakie szczególne wypadki? - drążyła temat gryfonka.

- No wiesz np. na śmierciożercę, który cudem przeżył i chce pozabijać szkołę albo na wiedźmy i czarnoksiężników.

- Myślełam, że czarnoksiężników, wiedźmy i śmierciożerców łapią aurorzy.

Cedric przetarł twarz ręką, z tego co udało mi się wyczytać z jego twarzy to był załamany. Vivien zaczęła się jakoś dziwnie śmiać brzmiało to trochę jak śmiech foki. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać i sam wybuchnąłem śmiechem.

- A tej co? - spytałem. Luna podeszła do Polki i zaczęła ją badać, Puchonka zaczęła się krztusić i upadła na ziemię, śmiech nie ustępował. Lovegood spojrzała na nas przerażona.

- Draco powiedz mi co ona przed chwilą dotykała? - spytała, chłopak za jąkał się i wskazał palcem kolbę z czarnym płynem. Krukonka podeszła, założyła rękawiczki ze smoczej skóry i obejrzała dokładnie probówkę.

- No więc to jest mili państwo eliksir foczego śmiechu z dodatkeim krztuśca. Dla niewtajemniczonych krztuśiec to choroba.

- To zaraz jej przejdzie nie? Jak eliksir śmiechu to będzie się śmiać przez cały dzień - powiedział Neville.

- A czy przypadkiem eliksir foczego śmiechu nie jest w dziale eliksiry czarnomagiczne? -spytał Ced. Luna pokiwała potwierdzająco głową. Ja i Ginny wstaliśmy automatycznie.

- Trzeba ją zanieść do pani Pomfrey! - krzyknąłem

- Nie denerwuj się Harry! trzeba przeczekać! Jeśli teraz ją weźmiemy to się zadusi na śmierć -powstrzymała mnie Luna

- A tak to się nie zadusi? - sarknąłem

- Nie, ponieważ zadusiłaby się tak przy fazie IV a na razie jest II. Dla tego on jest taki niebezpieczny ponieważ śmiejesz się cały czas a z dodatkiem krztuśca kaszlesz. Do fazy III nic nie można zrobić nawet nie można dotknąć ofiary natomiast faza III trwa krótko i to jest ten moment gdzie się ratuje ofiarę. W fazie IV nic nie działa i ofiara umiera - powiedziała Luna przerażonym głosem. Pierwszy raz wyczułem w nim jakieś emocje.

- A ile trwa faza III? - spytał zdenerwowany Draco

- Jakieś pięć do siedmiu minut.

- I w ten czas mamy ją zanieść do skrzydła szpitalnego? - pisnęła Ginny - Nie zdążymy - dodała.

- Dla tego proponuje po kogoś pójść! - Wykrzyczał Nevill

- Dobry pomysł - powiedziałem i wyleciałem z pomieszczenia, za mną pobiegła Ginny. Nie wiedziałem dokąd iść więc poszedłem prosto do gabinetu Profesor Rosali. W duchu modliłem się żeby wróciła z wieczornych schadzek z Snapem. Zapukałem do jej drzwi. Odezwał się znajomy głos. Wszedłem do pokoju. Nauczycielka siedziała przy biurku a na przeciwko niej siedział profesor Snape, na nosie miał założone okulary oboje sprawdzali kartkówki.

- Co jest Potter? - Spytał

- Vivien, eliksir foczego śmiechu, krztusiec, szybko! - wydyszałem

- Co? - spytali oboje wpatrując się we mnie.

- Vivien chyba wypiła Eliksir foczego śmiechu i aktualnie umiera - rozwinęła moją wypowiedź Ginny.

- Gdzie jest? - spytałą przerażona profesor.

- W tej sali!

- O kurwa! - Wymsknęło się Rosali. Spojrzeliśmy na nią ze zdziwieniem.

- Co się tak gapicie?! Trzeba ratować uczennice! - oburzona i zdenerwowana wybiegła z pokoju, my razem z nią. Zanim dotarliśmy na miejsce minęło kilka minut. Kiedy znaleźliśmy się w sali czwórka uczniów nachylała się nad Vivien i próbowała coś zrobić.

- Odsunąć się - Krzyknęła nauczycielka, wszyscy natychmiast się odsunęli.

- Która faza? - spytała

- III od dwóch minut - odpowiedziała Luna.

- Dobrze, Severusie podaj mi to pudełko - wskazała palcem na pudełeczko, które znajdowało się na parapecie. Było małe i kolorowe. Snape jednym machnięciem różdżki sprowadził rzecz o którą prosiła go jego ukochana. Rosalia wyciągnęła z pudełeczka małą, czarną fiolkę w której pływał złotawy płyn podała go uczennicy potem wyjęła różdżkę i wymamrotała zaklęcie. Vivien natychmiast przestała kaszleć i tarzać się po podłodze.

- Wszystko dobrze? - spytała uczennice ta pokiwała potwierdzająco głową. Wszyscy odetchnęliśmy z ulgą.

- Cedric zaprowadź ją do skrzydła szpitalnego lepiej żeby tą noc spędziła pod okiem pani Pomfrey - Chłopak kiwnął głową i podnióśł swoją koleżankę - A reszta niech idzie prosto do swoich dormitoriów! - dodała

- Czy ja mogę...

- Nie Draco! Prosto do dormitorium!

- Dobrze.

Wyszliśmy z sali zostawiając tam Snape i Rosalie sam na sam. W drodze powrotnej panowała grobowa cisza. Odprowadziliśmy Draco, chcieliśmy Lunę ale ona stwierdziła, że woli pójść sama. We trójkę w ciszy wróciliśmy do dormitorium. Nevill usiadł koło kominka, mi i Ginny drogę zagrodziła Hermiona. Jej mina zdradzała wszystko, zaraz zacznie się wywód.

- Nie mamy czasu i ochoty wysłuchiwać tego co nam chcesz powiedzieć Hermiono! - Powiedziałem i w ciszy udałem się do mojego dormitorium. Zasnąłem od razu.


End file.
